My Teacher and his student - Cancelled! Sorry!
by Fae 206
Summary: During the last moments of his wife's life, Kuon makes a trade with a fairy to give Kyoko his own life force. However, when this spell turns Kuon into a seventy-year old man, he vows to separate his life from Kyoko's and their daughter. Still, with Lory knowing the secret how can he resist but send Kyoko to Kuon for acting lessons? Will she find out who he is? and can she love him?
1. Chapter 1 - Sacrifice

**Author Note:** As if I couldn't start enough stories, but oh well I felt like I was updating my other works too fast that I might as well write something very weird. I really love this series and am so glad I decided to start picking up the books again. If you do surprise me by reading this I hope you enjoy it. I'm mainly writing this for myself, but would be delighted for anyone to enjoy it.

 **My teacher and his student**

 **Chapter One – Sacrifice**

He had met Kyoko five years ago, okay… that wasn't completely true. Kuon Hizuri had met Kyoko fifteen years ago when he was a ten year old kid, but he had at least met the revived Kyoko five years ago. Three years ago they had started dating. Two years ago he had proposed and only fifteen months ago had they been married. They had been married for fifteen months and Kyoko Hizuri was on her fourth month of pregnancy. Well, Kyoko Hizuri was on her fourth month of pregnancy and on life support since she had been in a car accident whilst her husband was driving.

As he sat by her bedside, only having a few bandages on him and not as many wounds as he felt that he should have, he knew that she was running out of time. Soon he would lose both his wife and his unborn daughter. He had no choice. Unless she made a miraculous recovery, he would lose her. She had always been bold and fought for it, but he didn't know if she had the strength to do so _this_ time.

As he watched his wife, holding her hand and running his thumb along the back of it, there was a slight tap on the door. He didn't move to start with. He didn't want to hear the doctor persuade him that his wife wasn't going to make it. He didn't want the nurse to pity him. He just wanted to believe half-heartedly that his wife was going to pull out of this.

He heard the knock again and took a deep breath in, maybe if he didn't answer they would get the hint and leave him be. He didn't want to listen to them, he just needed to hold onto belief. It was with the third knock that he did turn around, his face changing into that of shock.

This wasn't a doctor. The person behind him wasn't a doctor, it wasn't even a nurse. It was a woman with long red hair and a green dress, a woman that was nearly as beautiful as his mother. However, the beauty wasn't what caught the actor off guard. On her back, fluttering as if a part of her body, was a pair of white, somewhat translucent wings and in her hand a magic wand.

Okay. So, he was so concerned about the life of his wife and child that he had started hallucinating. Wasn't this something that _Kyoko_ would do rather than himself. He tried to pinch himself and was surprised when it hurt. There was only one explanation for the woman he was seeing behind him, she was a fairy.

"Hello Corn," she said as she approached him. He stared at her speechless, his eyes still wide in shock. "I am Aurora, I am the princess of the fairy kingdom and I am here to offer you a deal that you might be interested in."

"O..kay," Kuon said as he stood up and protectively stood in front of Kyoko. Even if this was the princess of fairy land, he was still going to be protective of his wife even after she had passed away. He ran a hand through his blonde and disheveled hair, he was definitely breaking under the pressure and grief of the moment. "What kind of deal?"

"I have come to save your wife a true believer of our kingdom. Without people like her, our kingdom might cease to exist and I know once in your life she had convinced you to believe," she said as Kuon watched her, however with the words that she wanted to save Kyoko, he was more interested in what she proposed.

"Alright, what kind of trade are you talking about?" Kuon asked as his eyes kept going back to his wife. "How do you propose to save her?"

"Her life force has nearly run out, she needs a strong life inside of her. Your life, Corn, is a strong one. If you were to give your life energy for her -" Aurora tried to convince him seeing the man take unsettled breaths, "She only has a few moments left. Will you give her that energy?"

Kuon looked at his wife again, was this fairy just asking him to sacrifice his life for his wife and child? He would be an idiot to refuse such an offer. "Deal," he nodded. "I'll give my life for her. Just please make sure she's okay after my death."

"Death?" Aurora asked, "No, your death is not needed, just your life force. Now if I take her hand and I take yours," she said as Kuon nervously offered her his hand before feeling a sharp stabbing pain throughout his body.

Before he collapsed however he heard Kyoko's breaths get stronger and the heart monitor's beeping informing him that she would be alright. Wasn't that what mattered most? At least those were the thoughts he had before he passed out.

….

….

When he awoke, Kuon felt his body was extremely stiff. He reached out a hand wanting to push himself up. He still didn't understand if what happened was real, he still didn't know if he had just collapsed from all the stress and lack of sleep. At least, he was still trying to figure out what was real before he saw his hand. He could see the aged hand with all of its wrinkles and how it hurt when he tried to move it. He heard his winded lungs and felt his body had shriveled up.

He didn't know what had happened, but he did hear a comforting voice beside him.

"Sir," Kyoko said as she tried to give him a kind smile though her eyes showed that she didn't recognize him. "Hello, sir, are you alright?" she asked as she tried to help him up. "Are you confused? Should I get a nurse?" she asked before helping him to a chair in the room. "My name is Kyoko Hizuri, do you remember your name?" she asked.

Kuon stared at her confused. She had just nearly died a moment ago and now she was walking around and acting as if nothing had happened. Before he had a chance to answer, Kuon saw his own reflection and his gut tightened before sinking. He stood up, his back hurting terribly before making his way over to the window.

Let alone the feeling that his body had shriveled up, his body looked like that of a seventy year old. He was wearing the same basic clothes he had been wearing before, but they were too loose on him now. His eyesight seemed weaker and his hair had changed from blonde to a thinning white. How old was he?

He looked back at Kyoko in horror. He didn't know whether to explain to his wife why he now looked the age of her grandfather or not.

"It's Takamoto," he said quickly not sure where he had pulled that name out of, "Katsuki Takamoto."

He didn't know why he was lying to her, maybe it was to spare her, but inside he felt that he was trying to defend himself. He saw her nod and felt his heart break as he realized that he would never allow himself to be with her again, at least not as her husband. Looking down he noticed that he still had his wedding ring on and swiftly removed it and placed it securely in his pocket.

He couldn't let his secret slip, not when it would only cause her pain.

"Takamoto, hmm," Kyoko said as she came over to him. "You have long legs, like my husband," she laughed, "and your clothes. Well, I must say you have good taste," she said as she tried to look at his face. As she stared at him, Kuon felt that her brain was finding a connection between all of this so he quickly looked away so she wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"My husband is such a sweet man, he's very kind and brave. He should be here, right?" she asked as Kuon looked at her. Maybe he should just rip off the metaphorical Bandaid before it hurt her too much.

"I know of your husband," he croaked trying to disguise his voice. He couldn't let that be a clue for her, she should never find out who he was. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Kyoko blinked hard as she looked at the elderly Kuon, "My loss?" she asked confused before her eyes widened, "Don't tell me that he didn't make it," she said before starting to shake. She wrapped her arms around herself before breaking down into tears, "Please?" she asked him as he felt his heart break for her. This was the best way to do it, right? He was only hurting her to protect her. "Tell me he's wounded, tell me he's in surgery, just please, please tell me that Kuon isn't dead, please?" she begged as her body continued to shake.

Kuon closed his eyes, he had to remember that this was all for her sake, that he was telling these lies to help her. He had already put himself in this position to give her his life, he couldn't do something foolish like telling her the truth about who he was. He feared the rejection and disgust too much. He shouldn't force her into anything.

"Again," he repeated wanting to hold her and take all the pain away, "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"Kuon…" Kyoko whispered as she put a hand on her stomach. "I'm so sorry," she whispered pained. "I'm so sorry I lost you," she said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I…sir, I'm not sure what you're doing in here but you're not the man I need right now and I'd like you to leave. I apologize for my lack of respect, but the only man I need is my husband."

"I apologize for disturbing you," Kuon said as he felt as if a dagger was piercing his heart deeper and deeper. "Please take care of yourself, your husband would want it." He took a last look at her, he saw her grab hold of the hospital blanket and press her head into the pillow with her grief. She was so still and so depressed, he had hated doing that to her but he had needed to.

He had now made two sacrifices for her, but it would be worse if they were together. It would be much worse for her to push herself to be with him. Their lives had to take different paths now and soon she would recover and maybe date other people and he would watch her life unfold from the sidelines. She would get over his 'passing' wouldn't she?

"Sir," a nurse said as he went down the hallway at a slower pace than he had the last time he had stepped out of the room. "Are you lost?"

Kuon felt his heart beat in his chest and swallowed deeply. "I suppose I am," he said trying to act the age that the fairy had made him. He felt something in his pocket and took out the same wallet that he had had before. However as he opened it up he found that the items in it, the credit cards, the strange medical card, the ID card, they weren't his.

On all of them was the name 'Katsuki Takamoto'. Wow, this fairy had been very thorough with all of this. On the ID card was an address for a quiet residential area where a lot of older people lived. He had a house number on the card, maybe if the fairy had gone to such an extent to do this, she had also given him a place to stay.

Amongst all of this mess, he had a tiny sliver of a silver lining.

"I'd like to find a taxi," he told her, "This is my address," he handed her the card which had a picture of the face he had now. He looked at the nurse as she bowed and went to the reception desk. He took a long look at the room where his once wife had been. "Goodbye, princess. I'll always love you," he said vowing himself not to see her again.

In that moment he didn't know how wrong he would be.


	2. Chapter 2 - My Elderly Child

**Author Note:** I am super surprised that people like this since I do like writing it Thank you for your support. Also, Kyoko isn't in this chapter but for future chapters there will be a balance between her and Kuon especially in the chapters in which they interact.

 **Chapter Two – My Elderly Child**

Lory stared wide eyed at the man in front of him as Sebastian came to give him yet another set of tests that were saying that the DNA, though of an older man, was the same as the one on file for Ren. There just seemed some unexplained gap of forty-five years or so. He looked at the man before him as his eyes widened even more. "I don't quite get this but…" he saw that the other man was falling asleep and frowned.

"Hey, you make me run five DNA tests on you and then you decide to take a nap?" Lory tried to say jokingly as he straightened his turban, however his eyes showed how concerned he was about the man in the chair opposite him. "You're lucky I even listened to your story,"

"My?" Kuon asked as he gazed at Lory, "my story," he nodded, "oh yes, my story. That story," he said as Lory raised an eyebrow. "The one about me at fifteen."

"Yes, but let's say the one from ten years ago instead," he said as Kuon nodded and started to fall asleep again. "You know, Ren," he challenged the man, "you're not being completely professional about this. I mean, you come to me for help and now you're just taking a nap. You really did turn into an old fart," he frowned still watching the man concerned. "Did you have any tests done yet? Find out what health problems you might have?" he asked wanting to comfort the man who felt like a son to him.

"Sorry, boss," he said trying to wake himself up, "I just feel so tired and drained by the world. I feel incredibly small," he admitted. "I'm listening to you, I promise."

Lory sighed, "Kuon," he said knowing it was only the two of them there, "Why are you like this?"

"I met the princess of fairy kingdom and she said that I could give my life energy to save Kyoko. I thought that was the same as dying but apparently Kyoko didn't need all of my life," he sat forward before putting a hand to his back. Lory noticed this and nodded, still worried about the former star.

"and how is she taking this?" he asked before seeing Kuon look away. He watched the man as he tried to hide his emotions, "You left her?" he asked in shock.

"Lory!" Kuon snapped before coughing harshly, "What am I supposed to do! Let her force herself to be with someone my new age. Kyoko is young and she's got lots of hope for the future, there is a lot that she wants to do. I can't stand in the way of that," he said before coughing again.

"You plan never to tell her?" Lory asked before sighing deeply, "and here I thought you'd learned about love, well I can't force you to tell her," he said, "but I won't help you unless you tel-"

"That's fine," Kuon said as he stood up shakily, feeling his back ache again. "I don't need…"

"Unless you tell your parents. I can understand that you don't want Kyoko to know, though I think that she should, but your parents deserve better than to think you're dead," Lory nodded. "If you can tell me, surely you can tell them."

"They won't accept me, my father won't accept me and my mother never could. I don't want to hurt them," Kuon tried to argue before trying to cover up a balding spot by moving his fingers through his hair. "You want me to lose my wife and my parents within the same forty-eight hours," Kuon argued before coughing. He put a hand to his chest and slowly sat down again.

"The fairies should have just killed me," he said as he looked into the jug of water. He still had to get comfortable with his reflection, it was so hard to understand that nearly half a century of his life had just vanished.

"You're too dramatic," Lory frowned as he stared at him. "Plenty of men live full and happy lives at your age," he said with a deep frown. "I think you should go back to Kyoko and your baby. Tell her the truth about what happened, that girl is strong enough to take on any challenge."

"Which is why I won't," Kuon argued, "I know what's best for her."

Lory shook his head, "Anyway, leaving that subject alone. I need you to go on video call with your parents right now and I also need for you to go to the doctors and find out every single thing that could be wrong with you. I want them to tell you the best diet plan, the best exercise plan, and if there are any special precautions to your health."

Kuon sighed deeply before nodding, "Okay, deal," he sighed getting sick of that word by this point. "Only if you help me get set up with a job,"

"Already have a plan about that one," Lory grinned as he set up the video call.

Kuon looked at his own reflection on the bottom square as the call connected. He could see his mother and father looking confused and felt his heart beat quicken. He was actually quite an attractive old man, but he was still old and he looked it. He was an old man who would have old women fighting over who got to feed the ducks with him, but he was also a silver fox, something that he had never thought of being this early on.

"Hello?" Kuu asked as he stared at the camera, "Hi, is Lory Takarada there? Who am I talking to here?" he asked as he tried to study the man's face.

Kuon shot a look back at the president who seemed to be watching him with a very sly smile.

"I'm sorry," Kuon whispered as he saw Julie's breath falter and she blinked hard, "I…I can't…"

"Sir, is there something we need to discuss?" Kuu asked with a deep and unsettled breath, he saw Julie close her eyes and take deep breaths to settle herself.

"Mo-Julie," he said, "you can hear it right? In my voice a little?" he asked as he saw her grab onto Kuu who was still trying to figure things out. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again. "I hate to…I know you won't believe it…I don't know how to explain it…"

"You're Kuon, aren't you?" Julie asked as Kuon's eyes widened in surprise and Kuu stared perplexed at the man on the other side.

"What are you talking about? Kuon is not this old, unless there's some kind of makeup, or…" Kuu said as he felt his wife bury her head in his shoulder.

"The DNA tests proved it Kuu!" Lory called from behind Kuon, "This is your…"

"I can see that's my little boy," Julie said as her tears wracked her body. "I know it's him, it's his voice, it's his eyes, it's his expression. Please tell me he's okay," she said as Kuu shook his head.

"It's not, it can't be," he said before Julie ripped herself from him and went to the bedroom. Kuon felt his heart sink as he stared at his terrified dad.

"D—Kuu…I mean Hizuri-san," Kuon said before revealing some deep secrets that only he and Kuu had shared ranging all through their relationship. As he finished, Kuu looked at the elderly man with wide bug eyes.

"Kuon, what…no I don't want to hear now," he told his son. "You stay somewhere safe, I'm coming over, your mother and I are both coming over,"

"Dad, you don't have to…I'm fine on my own," he coughed. "I'm not your little boy anymore, I can't be your son."

There was a cold chill with the way that Kuu looked back at the screen.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he asked looking pissed off, "You are _our_ son, _my_ son. I don't care if you're two or two hundred, you are my son and my little boy. I don't care if you are the oldest living being, you are always going to be my son. Now, I'm going to take care of you because the truth is that men at your age need a bit more help and nothing is going to stop us from being there for you."

"Apart from the fact that I don't want Kyoko to know," Kuon coughed as Kuu looked down.

"I don't like you saying that, excluding her, but I'm not going to betray your trust. You are my son and if I have to pretend to my other son, then fine because I know that if I argue with you you'll disappear. I'm really sorry," Kuu said showing his pain, "but I really need to hold my son in my arms right now and tell him that I love him."

Kuon was shocked as the screen turned off. Has the call dropped or was his father really getting ready to board the next flight possible. He turned to Lory in bewilderment.

….

….

At about two in the morning, Kuon was woken from his sleep in his narrow but long bed with many pillows on it – which really helped his back – when he heard a noise of someone in his house. He hadn't been able to really spend too much time on getting used to this house. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, the one which was nearest his room had some 'assisted living' type adjustments made to it.

There was a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a nice room with a piano and a wall of bookcases which overlooked a small zen garden at the back of the house. It was actually a very nice house, but being surrounded by people his new age each day was scary.

It was in the entrance way that he could hear the noise and moved very slowly to it. He felt his slippers rub against the floor and had to hold onto a support rail to balance. Picking up a cane that the fairies had placed there, he started knocking against the door to stop the sound. His body was moving by itself as if out of instinct.

He opened the door before seeing a teary eyed blonde run towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "Oh honey," she whispered as her fingers tried to touch his body everywhere, she wanted to examine him and memorize this new form of her son. "Kuon," she whispered again before pulling back to look him in the face, she kissed his cheek. "Oh my poor boy," she said as she touched his weathered cheek with her soft hand.

As Julie looked back at her husband, Kuon's eyes went to Kuu and he saw his father, the very strong and noble actor, with tears in his eyes and a couple rolling down his cheeks. Julie stepped away from the seventy-year old only to let her husband have his time holding their son.

"You are still my little boy, my wonderful little boy," Kuu whispered to him. It was so weird to see his father crying and Kuon knew this wasn't all of their pain, his father would never lose his acting skills enough to expose all of his pain.

Kuon looked at them nervously before feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

Kuu's eyes were wider than Kuon had ever seen them before. "Julie, get a chair. We need to get him to sit down, Kuon, take deep breaths okay. We need to find out where it hurts," he said as Juli quickly returned with a chair and an ice pack. Kuon felt Kuu push him back gently until he was sitting down. "Does it hurt?" he asked, "Where does it hurt?" he asked trying to think of all the geriatric problems that Kuon could be feeling. His son wouldn't know what to do with those illnesses that one got in their fifties or sixties since he had gone directly to his seventies.

"It's okay," Kuon said as Kuu looked at him. "Dad, I'm fine," he said as his voice grew more frail.

Julie gently dabbed at her son's forehead with a sponge and Kuon was surprised that Kuu had unbuttoned his shirt. If these two had been anyone else, he might have felt taken advantage of.

"Okay, deep breaths," Kuu said as he placed a hand on Kuon's chest, "Deep breaths, alright?" he repeated as Kuon tried to steady his breathing pattern.

Kuon nodded as he managed to regulate his breaths with his father's help. As he calmed down, Kuu felt more relief. "It's from stress," he told Julie, "his heart is weaker, he isn't used to it," he tried to explain as Julie just nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll stay with him tomorrow," she announced, "I think you should go and visit Kyoko."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Silver Fox

**Author Note:** I know I have updated this fic very quickly over the past day or so, but honestly I never thought this would receive the quick reviews and follows it has and I'm very grateful you all don't think I'm insane. Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me.

 **Chapter Three – The Silver Fox**

It had been ten days since Kyoko had broken over the loss of her husband. No one like Kuon existed or could ever exist, no one showed her the love and compassion and understanding that he had. She had felt completely exhausted and terrified and it was only because of Kuu's insistence that she find something to do with her life that she was outside of LME at all.

Right now she didn't feel in the position to act in any work. The media was watching her, reporting constantly on the suspected complete loss of Ren Tsuruga and the death of Kuon Hizuri. She couldn't stand the questions that were forced upon her every moment of every day. She missed him terribly and the worst thing was that the doctors and nurses were acting as if he had just gone missing, that he hadn't died at all.

Kuon wouldn't just leave her like this. He wouldn't run away from her like this.

So, to comfort herself, Kyoko had taken it upon herself to see Lory in private. Maybe he would have some idea of where Kuon was and if he was alive. She didn't know why he would just leave her and the idea of him dying in the accident was more compelling, but she wanted to know the truth.

She also kept thinking back on Katsuki Takamoto despite her not seeing why his presence was important. Maybe it was because of how closely the names reminded her of Kuon. Katsuki had been, of course, his character in Dark Moon. Takamoto had been another character that he played, this one of a man with a hidden past. It was a coincidence, it had to be a coincidence.

Then again, why were the clothes he had been wearing nearly identical to ones that Kuon had owned. Why did his expressions look familiar – though she couldn't really remember them now -. And why, after creating so many Tsuruga dolls, did the measurements click so well despite a bent back and a slightly shorter build and those developed with age.

She didn't know why her brain kept conjuring him up, she would be better forgetting about him and only his, Kuu's, Julie's, and Lory's words being the ones that told her Kuon hadn't survived. So, once again, Kyoko was standing outside of LME.

Feeling her nerves shoot through her, she went into the elevator and pressed for the top floor. She didn't understand why she was so confused by all of this, but she did know how lost and isolated she felt without her husband beside her.

"Kyoko," Lory said as he watched her exit the elevator. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Kyoko instantly put a hand to her stomach, she wondered whether she would be a terrible mother doing it alone. Surely it was in her DNA right? She looked down, "I'm sorry president," she bowed, "I'm here to discuss Kuon. I need more information, I need to plan a funeral for him."

Lory frowned, he adjusted his cowboy hat slightly. "I'm not sure what to tell you, a body hasn't been located," he said as she looked up at him.

"You're not even wearing black. Don't you care about him? Was I the only one to see how special he was, how nobody could ever replace him," she argued.

Lory took a step back with her words, "Of course I care about him," he said, "but you need to occupy yourself with other things." Lory looked down before a cunning smile slipped onto his face for a brief moment. "You tell me that you need to focus on something else but don't want to act in any roles. Well, there's an acting teacher I'd advise you to visit, might I warn you though that he's a silver fox so don't get too attracted to him."

Lory grinned as he had his back away from Kyoko, he definitely disapproved of Kuon's wish to conceal the information from Kyoko. He wrote down his address on a piece of paper, leaving the name blank. He grinned playfully before turning back with a sad expression. "This is the address of the teacher I think you should visit," he told her. "I think that Kuon would have approved of you seeing him as well," he said not wanting to give away too much.

Kyoko stared at the address, "I don't know if I'm well enough to go," she confessed, "at least not to take classes under anyone and I don't care if they are attractive to others, Kuon is the only person that I'm attracted to. I'm definitely not looking for a 'silver fox' as you put it."

"You might be surprised, I've seen him and he is quite a charmer," Lory encouraged her as Kyoko sighed, letting her shoulders slump to the side.

"Fine, but no guarantees," Kyoko said as she held the address in her hand and exited the office.

As soon as she had gone and Lory was sure that she wasn't going to come back he went to his phone. Kuon had wanted a job and he was alright with the idea of private teaching or even public coaching for actors, this was a student he wouldn't be prepared for. Lory grinned to himself as Kuon picked up the phone.

"Hey, Katsuki," Lory said using Kuon's preferred name, "I'm sending you over a student. I hope you'll be able to help their acting career," he said playfully. Hopefully this little rendezvous would turn out as well as he hoped.

….

….

Kyoko wasn't even sure how many elderly women she had bowed to in this neighborhood, but it did seem to be the demographic. She had shown them the address and already many women had talked about how attractive their new neighbor was and how lucky she was to be invited to his house. When she had heard a few of these women refer to him as 'the fox' she had felt a groan inside of her. He couldn't possibly be as handsome as everyone was making him out to be.

She nervously pushed the bell to the man's house again. She wondered what kind of acting teacher he would be. She wondered if he would greatly disapprove of her. Well, if he did then maybe it was better. If he didn't want to teach her then she could go back to President Takarada with the news and not have to worry anymore.

Was it a complete lie that Kuon would want her to be here? Had he ever said anything remotely like that to the president?

"That man is so attractive," an elderly woman gossiped, "I managed to chat with him and his daughter when they were shopping for groceries. It's a good thing that his wife isn't with him anymore, I stand a chance," she told her companion.

"He's such a fox," her companion grinned as Kyoko rolled her eyes.

This guy was definitely not a - Kyoko felt her heart stop in her chest as she looked up at the same man that she couldn't get off her mind. She stared up at him, measuring his body again and was shocked to see that within that wrinkled and old face she could see an expression mirroring one of her late husbands. She was terrified of his eyes, the green eyes that she had always loved to have gaze at her.

The only thing keeping her from believing that this man had some connection to her husband was the age difference.

She couldn't argue back though, this man in front of her was the definition of the silver fox. An elderly man who had such sex appeal and was attractive. "Hi," she said nervously as she ran a hand through her hair, "President Takarada sent me, he said you would be able to help me develop some skills," she said as for a split second she could see Kuon standing before her.

It was grief right? This man looked to be in his seventies or at least in his sixties. She had been seeing Kuon everywhere, desperately hoping that the two of them would be reunited.

Kuon stared at her, he should have guessed that Lory would have sent her over here. It was best if she were to leave him alone, if she would get along with her own life. He didn't want her to be affected by this. Would the best thing be to tell her he was busy or to say something cold to her? He decided on the second.

"No. I can't teach you," he said as he shook his head stubbornly which took Kyoko aback, there were many times when Kuon and even Ren had given that type of a reaction. No! She was seeing her husband in too many places, she had to stop before her heart shattered. "I don't think someone like you will ever have the talent to be a great actress," he said before trying to shut the door.

"You don't think I have the talent?" she asked as she looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she tried to study every detail about him. It was amazing how much he reminded her of the man that she had lost. "Shouldn't you at least give me a test before you tell me that?"

Kuon shook his head, "I don't need to test you. I can look at you and know that you don't have long left in the industry, I can't teach you. Please leave, you're disturbing me," he said. Inside his head, Kuon was begging for her to give up and go away. If she went away he could make sure that she was safe, he would act the jerk as many times as needed just so that she would have a good life, the life she deserved.

"I won't leave before you give me a test," she said, "Even if you close the door, I'm going to be here until you can test me," she argued before the door shut on her. She didn't know why she was so desperate to be taught by this man. She hadn't really wanted to be taught by him before and yet, after looking at him for a while and feeling the heartache, she wasn't ready to give up.

…

…

For the majority of the day, Kuon knew that Kyoko had sat determinedly at his doorstep. He had told his parents that today he didn't want or need their help and they should find something to do in the area for themselves. He had promised to call if a problem arose and his mother had once again reminded him that she wanted to take him clothes shopping and help him pick out some items with her model eye.

Kuon knew that his mother just wanted to help, but it hurt him every time they would have to explain that Juli was his daughter. She had tried to comfort him about it, but what other choice did they have?

Kuon felt himself flinch as he heard the roll of thunder outside and looked to the window to find that it was coming down hard with rain. He felt his hip hurt and frowned, he still wasn't sure which parts of his older body followed these myths. He felt his heartbeat in his chest as he hoped that she had given up.

Opening the door, he saw her still sitting there. He sighed, "You really are an idiot, young lady," he said as he tried to disguise his voice. He looked at her belly where his unborn child was. He needed to protect both of them. "You should come inside," he suggested.

"So, you're going to give me an acting test, teacher?" Kyoko asked as she sprung to her feet.

Kuon looked away, "I didn't say that I'd give you any kind of test, but what kind of man would I be to let a young girl like you stay out in a storm. You're wet and I have more of a heart than just let you sit outside during this type of weather. So are you coming in or not?" he asked as Kyoko felt her heart lift for some reason.

She nodded before coming into his house and taking a look around. This was exactly the kind of house she could imagine a dignified older gentleman residing in. She looked into the mirror by the doorway and had to admit, she was wet from the storm. Maybe she shouldn't be as stubborn as she was.

"Wait right there," Kuon told her, "I'll get you a towel and then I'm going to drive you home. This isn't to say that I'll give you an acting test though," he tried to inform her.

As he left Kyoko sighed. Why was she so desperate to have him teach her? Surely there were other teachers and she wasn't sure if this guy was any good? Still, he had been in her hospital room so maybe he had taken an interest in her. Maybe he had even checked out her work and been disappointed by it.

She sighed before reaching for a tissue to dry her face. As she reached for the box, she saw a ceramic heart shaped dish behind the box and in it was a single item. A ring, a very familiar platinum band. She stared at it, feeling the familiarity in her hand and turned it. She put a shaking hand over her mouth as she saw the words on it. 'I love you, my dearest Kuon.'

She stared at her own ring, identical well, minus the pink and blue gems and diamonds in the shape of a flower. She turned hers in the light, 'I love you, my princess Kyoko.'

She felt her body shake in the shock. She now knew exactly why he was in the hospital room, she understood why she kept seeing the familiarity to her husband, she knew why those eyes and legs were so familiar, and she knew why she was determined to stay here. What she didn't know was what on earth was going on and why age had suddenly come between them.

"Kuon?" she asked as he came back with two large towels, she felt her heart twinge as he stared at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "my name is Katsuki Takamoto," he said acting as if they had only met once and very briefly, "I'm sorry. I don't feel as if you are a proper stu-"

"Why do you have my husband's ring?" Kyoko asked as she held it up to show him. She saw his face freeze for a moment before he shrugged.

"I like to collect things I find on the floor. You can have it if you want," he said.

Kyoko had to control every impulse in her body not to yell at him or run over and hug him or ask what had happened to him. She had to stop herself from telling him how much she loved him, how angry she was at him leaving her, how much of an idiot he was. Still, she had the feeling that if she said that to him she would never be able to find him again.

"No. You can keep it," she said slowly, "but I am not leaving, teacher, until I get an acting test."

She was going to keep pretending as long as it took for him to be able to tell her. She had to do it this way, act as his student no matter how much her heart ached as she watched him, looked at him in this new way. She wondered what his age was exactly, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had to convince him that she didn't know who he was. Maybe if she did that for a long enough period then he would tell her the truth. At least this way she still had a way of being beside him.

"You are an extremely stubborn person," Kuon said. "Alright, when you get dry I'll let you perform for me one time, if I'm bored by it then I won't teach you," he said. Somehow he felt that he had successfully dodged her inquiry. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to have her around.

Kyoko smiled up at him, "I won't let you down, teacher" she said still trying to fool him with her acting.

As he rolled his eyes and turned away, Kyoko put her hand to her heart. _'And I'm not going to leave the man I love so easily, you moron'_ she thought as she watched him.

At least she still knew one thing, she knew how much she loved Kuon Hizuri.


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Only Her Teacher

**Author Note:**

I can't believe how excited I am to write this fic, right now I'm putting my fic 'Just Like a Fairytale' on hold before I plan the next chapters and am trying to balance the happy-sad of 'Secrets' and 'My Dear Kuon' so it's good that I actually have a clear idea on one of my fanfics. I also need to get started on writing some original fiction as well

Anyway, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Four – I'm Only Her Teacher**

Kyoko had been overjoyed when Kuon…or Katsuki had told her that he'd take her on for a few weeks as a student of his acting coaching. She had tried not to show as much relief as she had had when he had invited her over to his house the next day. She was already trying to decide how to convince him to reveal to her who he really was. He was her husband, her dear and precious Kuon, she just needed him to know she wasn't going anywhere despite this curse.

She had been staring at his side of the bed for a while before seeing a pink glowing light and looked towards it. She was surprised to see an adult fairy standing there in human size. She had long red hair and a gorgeous dress and a beautiful pair of wings on her back. Kyoko covered her mouth and gasped before the fairy smiled at her.

"Hello, Kyoko. My name is Aurora, I am one of the princesses of the fairy kingdom," she said as Kyoko automatically curtsied. "I am here to show you the deal I made with a noble mortal, he gave over his own life to save the lives of his wife and child," she created a silver ball in her hand by catching what appeared to be the light in the room and handed it to the young actress.

As Kyoko watched Kuon make the deal and his body changing, she felt a sharp and strong pain in her heart. She now understood why he was so quiet, he had made the sacrifice for her, for his family. She watched him as his body changed and quickly went through the process of aging to where he was at this point. She saw a glow between the two of them, he had given her his life. How could she stop loving him after he did that?

"This is what happened to your husband, however, I did not know the rest of the law at that time and I can not repeat it to him after the spell has happened, it will have to be a secret that you will keep," Aurora told her as Kyoko nodded setting the ball down on a nearby counter and gazing at her poor husband. He had given so much for her.

"Alright," Kyoko said nervously, "Will it help him?"

Aurora smiled, "When a mere mortal makes a sacrifice like this, it starts an energy seed which can be used in a spell. Kuon Hizuri now has one of these seeds. It takes eighteen months to grow to the point where it can be effective, but it can give him back the life that he gave away. It will be a duplicate of what he gave you, it will turn him young but he must first live at the age he is now."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she felt a grin spread from her lips. She was so thankful that Kuon might be able to go back to being younger, all it would take was time and patience. She hated that it had to be kept a secret from him, but even without knowing this, Kyoko had been determined to have Kuon be her husband still.

She couldn't care less about how old he was as long as he was still her glorious prince.

"It is only because he has the purest and deepest love that the seed grew at all. He loves you with such a powerful love that he was able to give you his life force. I didn't tell him that if there was any doubt of his love in his heart that you wouldn't be able to carry the life energy he transferred to you," Aurora nodded. "I'll return and give you progress on his seed and when I can create the spell," she smiled to Kyoko before holding up her wand to disappear.

Kyoko looked up at her desperately, "Could I please ask you two questions?" she asked, "Please?" she said nervously before Aurora nodded. "How old is he exactly? Does he have any medical problems that might cause his to become ill before the antidote is made?" she asked with such fear in her eyes.

"He is seventy years old," Aurora nodded, "As for his health. He is extremely healthy for his age, he has some problems with arthritis and sore joints, but he is going to be alright, I guarantee that," she told Kyoko who smiled and then bowed in gratitude, her face showing how glad she was that Kuon hadn't disappeared. She watched as the fairy left and the ball vanished along with her.

'Teacher' was definitely going to receive a surprise when she went to visit him.

She closed her eyes and felt the strong love within her that was fueling her, "Thank you, my dear prince," she said before planning on the surprise.

….

….

As Kyoko reached the house that Kuon was living in, she was carrying two very full bags and had a wide smile on her face. "Hello, teacher" she grinned, her eyes showing how much she loved the elderly man in front of her as she remembered how he had gotten into this strange predicament.

The way his body was now was a testament to the love that he had for her, it made her think he was even more handsome than she had the previous day. "I brought something for you, teacher," she smiled widely as he raised an eyebrow. He coughed before using the gentleman smile.

"I hope this isn't bribery, Ms Hizuri," he told her, "I'm very aware that my reputation does not afford me many luxuries and I do not need your attempts to flatter my ego." He tried to say this in a stern voice of a man his age, but inside he felt excited that she was so warm and receptive to him even at the age he was now.

"Well, teacher decided to share his secrets with me, so I brought you some food. I hope you at least eat a little of it since I worked hard on it," Kyoko told him. She had been researching the precise diet for a seventy year old man all morning and had decided to use what she had researched to make meals up for him which would help his body.

Kuon looked at her, inside he was rolling his eyes as it seemed so natural to bring him food, but maybe she did that for everyone she worried didn't eat a lot. "What sort of food? If it's disgusting then I won't eat it," he said which was a complete lie. Not that he thought Kyoko's food wasn't wonderful, but he would eat anything that she had made special for him.

"Well, teacher is in his seventies," she grinned as she felt her heart pull at that comment. "So, I decided to do some research on the best food for your age. So, first I brought you some fish with brown rice, there are also a few nuts mixed in with the rice since I learned that protein is especially important at teacher's age. I also prepared some chicken which will go well with the wheat buns and cheese that it's important you eat. To help with teacher's bones, I learned that it is important to eat low fat yoghurt and so I brought teacher some as well," she said as she went to the fridge to start putting things in as well as the cupboards.

She should have known that he didn't have very much in here. She was usually the one who did the grocery shopping in their family, she didn't trust Kuon to actually pick out full meals for himself. That had been the case even before they had started dating.

"I brought some low fat apple cobbler for teacher too, I didn't add in a lot of sugar because teacher needs to maintain a healthy diet at his age. I had some apple left over so I stewed it, it should be good for a few days until I bring teacher the next round of food. I also prepared a large salad that should be good for a few days as well, I hope that you enjoy it. I tried to think of things that teacher would want to eat. I also learned that teacher shouldn't eat a lot of butter and oils as it might cause problems to his heart." She finally had put everything away including a few more things that she hadn't listed.

"You sure did make a lot of food, I'm sure this took away time from thinking about your acting roles," Kuon attempted to scold her. He was thrilled that she had taken such care and consideration towards him but maybe she was just doing this out of a feeling of duty. He didn't think, with the way that Katsuki had treated her, that she would do this out of a deep love and affection for him.

"I want teacher to know that I am doing this for him in thanks for allowing me to study under him. Since teacher," Kyoko took a deep breath in, she was saying the word teacher a lot to avoid the word 'Kuon' or any affectionate nickname for him accidentally slip from her lips. "Since teacher lives alone, I thought that he might not take as good care of himself as he should. You know teacher, you remind me a lot of my husband."

"That so?" Kuon asked, he made mental notes to remember the voice and body movements he had established for Katsuki. "Well, if you have memorized your husband to that extent, I won't be afraid to give you masculine roles."

Kyoko looked at him, her eyes gazing into the green ones she knew were her precious husband's. "I need to tell you how much I love my husband," she said to him. "My husband knows I love fairy tales. One fairytale, maybe teacher knows of it, is called Beauty and the Beast. The young heroine in the story falls in love with the beast despite his outside appearance. She believed in love that was true and much more important than the outside appearance or the fact that the beast was an animal and not a human. Those are the same feelings that I have towards my precious husband."

"You are saying that if your husband was a beast, you would still love him?" Kuon asked as he told himself over and over that he must remain in character. He must remain as Katsuki even with what Kyoko was telling him. "How can you know that for sure?"

"Because my husband has a special place in my heart, he has monopolized it in the best of ways. If my husband was a beast or an ogre, or even a seventy year old man, I would love him as much as I always have," she leaned up and dared herself to kiss his cheek. "I am sorry teacher, I couldn't resist as teacher looks to me just like my gorgeous husband."

"You know…don't you?" he reached out for her wrist as he spoke in his normal, though more frail voice.

"Know what, teacher?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him, her eyes scared that he would disappear at any moment.

"You know…" Kuon said as he watched her, he was afraid that she would reject him and yell at him and run away from him. He was terrified that soon he would see horror and disgust and rejection on her face. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Kyoko looked at him and took a deep breath in with a blank expression, "Of course I do. You are my teacher," she told him.

 _And my husband who I love more than anyone and anything in the world,_ she thought to herself wanting to hold the man in front of her and whisper over and over again how much she loved him and how thankful she was for his existence, how thankful she was for his presence in her life.

With the highest fear of rejection and the belief that she would pull back in disgust, Kuon dared himself to reach out a wrinkled and slightly leathered hand to her cheek and kiss her passionately.

Kyoko returned the passion as she put her hands on his face, as he pulled back she smiled, "There is my amazing husband," she grinned widely as he looked at her happy and accepting face. He had no idea what to say to her.

"So, teacher," she said with a soft laugh, "Has our lesson begun already?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Teacher's Wife

**Author Note** : Again, I really love writing this. Hope you enjoy reading it too.

 **Chapter Five – Teacher's Wife**

Kuon took a deep breath to steady himself as he looked at his wife in front of him. He watched her without saying anything before looking down, "Kyoko…" he said trying hard not to move too much or to even really look in her direction. He froze as she moved forward to him again and he looked at her to find her eyes full of concern over him. "I'm alright, I'm handling it…"

"Kuon," Kyoko said firmly as she saw the surprise on his face again, he looked at her guiltily and Kyoko could gaze past every wrinkle and every crease and see the man she fell in love with every day. "I love you. I'm just really annoyed that you don't seem to believe that."

"Maybe I want what's best for you," he said as he ran his hand up and down his throat.

Noticing this, Kyoko's eyes narrowed and she looked around. The air was a bit dry in this place, there should probably be another fan and maybe she could look at what kind of fabric the curtains were, there were some where you could get enough air and yet an elderly person wouldn't feel like they were freezing. She'd have to research that a little. Maybe she could also change the carpeting in this house, sometimes there were strange things caught in carpeted floors and this could bring harm to older people, then again she knew that Kuon had pain in his joints, a hard wood floor wouldn't be good especially if he were to fall over.

"Kyoko," she looked up as she felt her hand being held by the man in front of her. He tilted his head to the side, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Kyoko said as she closed her eyes. "I'm just…I'll get you some water. We need to talk and I don't want your voice to hurt if we talk for too long. I'll be right back," she smiled.

Kuon sighed. Maybe it was the wrong thing for her to know, or maybe she was just being nervous right now. He was scared that because he was now older than her that she would obsess about the best way of taking care of him. He was fine taking care of himself.

He paled slightly. Was she thinking he'd come home with her? It was strange, he could easily come home if they kept with the story that he was Julie's father. He could even act as his own grandfather, but then the stories about him going missing would be mixed up with who he was now and Kyoko would get tangled in the middle of it. He didn't mind seeing her here, but he didn't know how to transition home yet.

He was taken aback when Kyoko put down two water glasses as well as a large pitcher of water with lemon slices and ice floating in it. He looked up at her to see her smiling face.

"This should help with your throat," she said before looking away. "I met with Aurora," she said as he stared at her with his eyes widening. "I just want to say thank you, I am so thankful for you. I am so grateful that I get to spend more time with you, you gave me your life. I didn't know that any guy would ever do that for me?"

"So you're saying that you didn't trust me," Kuon challenged her and Kyoko looked down before shaking her head.

"No, I do. I'm so so lucky that I have my husband, I knew that you would always protect me. I mean even Ren always protected me, but the fact that you were able to take on this form and then you didn't force me. Did I upset you when I didn't recognize you straight away?" she asked nervously.

Kuon shook his head and reached out for her, "Of course not. I was hoping you wouldn't, what is really important to me, is your happiness. I didn't think that my holding you back would help you. I promised myself I would never hurt you."

Kyoko felt more tears in her eyes, she leaned forwards and kissed him again before holding him and allowed him to hold her to his chest. "What makes me happy is being with you, my Corn, my Kuon. You're such a jerk sometimes, you should have just told me and let us make that decision together." Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Kyoko wished that she could tell him about the seed but if she told him it wouldn't exist anymore. She had to keep that within her heart.

"Kyoko, I'm not going to come back with you," he said as she nodded.

"I know that," she said as she ran her fingers through his now white hair, she smiled at him, "Why do you think I brought you so many meals?" she asked. "I know, to everyone who doesn't know that you are Kuon Hizuri, _my_ Kuon Hizuri, you are my teacher and I am your student." She grinned, "I sure hope that teacher can help me show how good a teacher he is," she said.

Kuon looked down and smiled, "Thank you," he said, "You know how I love you, but I'm just trying to…"

"I'll wait until you're ready, but I'm never leaving you. Now, teacher, I'm worried about you. Teacher is a very handsome gentleman and he has many admirers. How am I going to be able to protect him from all those old women in love with him," she turned back with a playful look. "I know," she said before going to retrieve his wedding ring. She held in her hands and then put it to her heart.

 _Please protect him. Please help us get through this. Please make sure he knows how much I love him, how unconditional that love is._

After she had opened her eyes, Kyoko approached her husband. "Teacher," she playfully said, "It would make me very happy if you were to wear this very precious ring," she smiled. "I gave it to teacher with all my love. This ring has been blessed with a special charm that will keep teacher safe and let him remember how loved he is."

Kuon reached out for the ring but Kyoko came close to him and slid it on his hand. She kissed him again as she saw the pain lessen a little as he stared at the ring on his hand in relief, his body starting to relax a little more. "I promise I'll wear it, I won't take it off again," he told her before watching her.

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, Kyoko felt her heart break, "Kuon?"

"Is this enough for you?" he asked, "am I…"

Kyoko frowned. Why was her husband sometimes such an idiot who said and did such foolish things? "Kuon, tell me honestly," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "If our positions were switched and you were still in your twenties and I was an elderly woman, would you walk away?"

Kuon sighed and looked into his wife's eyes, "Of course I wouldn't. I would probably find a very remote part of Japan or even America where we could be together and no one would ever be able to touch us and I would spend each and every moment of my life taking care of you. I wouldn't care about the world around us, I would just care about you and seeing how I could keep you smiling. Even if you forgot all about me, you would have a very attentive servant trying to take care of all your needs," he rolled his eyes as he saw her happiness with that.

"See," Kyoko said, "That's because you love me in the same way I love you, but I want you to do what's most comfortable for you, Kuon, and if that's that the world sees us as teacher and student well, in that case I won't let you down, teacher," she grinned.

Kuon kissed her again as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're too amazing," he said before hearing someone crying from outside. He hugged her before getting up, "I'm going to see what's going on," he told her. "Try to impress me with your acting," he said with a wink. Kyoko grinned widely as she saw the challenge in his eyes and got to her feet. Thank the fairies that he was starting to show his inner Kuon again.

She needed to busy herself somehow, maybe she could see where Kuon was sleeping. She went to that room and her eyes caught onto the narrow bed. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all.

….

….

As Katsuki went to the door, he opened it to find that one of his neighbors had fallen down just outside his house. He came over to her, putting a hand to his back as he bent down to get a closer look at the injury, it looked like this woman had sprained her ankle. "Hello," he said as he knelt opposite her. Kuon kicked himself inside, he hadn't been thinking and if he stayed in this position too long then his knee would hurt a lot for a few days.

"It's Mrs Yukimura isn't it?" he asked with a kind smile, "Did you fall?" he asked. "Can I help you up?"

"Oh, Mr. Takamoto," the woman said with a weak smile, "I slipped. Oh it does hurt, it hurts so badly," she said as she put a hand to Katsuki's chest and Kuon could swear he felt her fingers spread out to check how toned his chest was.

No, he was worrying too much. This was an older woman who was a widow, surely she was just in shock. He was becoming much too sensitive.

"Here, let's get you to your feet," he said as he pulled over to hold onto one of the metal fence posts around his own garden. He was just getting to his feet when the woman pushed him down. He stared at her, he wasn't sure how he could push her away as if she was a twenty year old without really hurting her. It would have been easier were they actually the same age inside.

"Oh, Katsuki. Let's act as if we were young," she said as she took out a knitting needle and tried to pin him to the ground by poking it through the button hole on his sleeve. "Oh, Mr. Takamoto take me away," she smiled. "Make me feel like a young girl again."

Kuon's eyes widened as he struggled to keep himself in character. What on earth was happening here? Hadn't this woman just been injured? How could she? he stopped thinking as she undid the buttons on his shirt. This wasn't fair, he hadn't figured out how to really use this body yet. He yanked the needle out of the ground and tried to push the woman back.

He kicked himself when his hand reached her chest.

"Oh I know that you want me too," she cried out as he stared at her in shock. How did he get into this situation?

"Hey!" Kyoko called out, "I don't think teacher is interested" she said with a fire burning behind her, "I'm sorry, but…" she schooled her face into the gentlewoman smile, "I think you should go now. It is very unladylike to try to take advantage of teacher outside where people can see you. After all, you tricked teacher just now when you claimed that you injured yourself, but you don't seem injured at all."

She looked at Kuon, making sure to keep her face the expression of a girl wanting to help a beloved role model instead of his protective wife, "Teacher, did I just disturb you from something you were enjoying?" she asked.

"No, Mrs Hizuri," he said as he watched her eyes to try to form a connection with their acting, "you seem to have stepped in at just the right moment. Mrs. Yukimura was just confused, maybe you could help her back home."

"Certainly, teacher" Kyoko said with a bow before going over to the woman who had just attacked her husband. She tried to hold back her anger and show respect and restraint. "Mrs Yukimura, I would very much like it if you left teacher alone. Even if he isn't with his wife right now, teacher still cares about her deeply and I admire teacher as well. Do you need me to take you home, is your ankle hurt that badly?"

The woman stared at her, "Oh no, thank you dear, but I can walk," she looked back at Kuon. "Maybe next time, Katsuki, honey," she said as Kuon looked at Kyoko as he sat on the grass.

"Thanks…" he said awkwardly as she got down in front of him and rebuttoned the shirt.

"Teacher is hopeless," she said before looking into his eyes honestly. "Teacher needs to be careful. You need to know how to avoid situations like these, imagine if your wife would see you now teacher."

"Imagine if my wi-" Kuon repeated as he looked at her and nodded slowly, "Well, Mrs. Hizuri, would she forgive me?"

"Oh she definitely would, teacher," Kyoko said, "but from what I remember you saying, your wife would be very very protective of you and would want to stop any harm from coming to you. She would be so jealous if teacher valued another woman a-" she started saying before feeling his arms around her.

"Never," he told her as she smiled. It was time for her to get teacher inside and yell at him to order a new bed immediately. _She_ was the only one allowed to touch teacher with such intimacy.


	6. Chapter 6 - Early Morning Wakeup

**Author Note:** This is a really fun fic for me to write so I'm glad so many other people like it too. It's such a weird premise but I actually find myself having fun with the creativity of it. Anyway, thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, it does really meant a lot to me.

 **Chapter Six – Early Morning Wakeup**

One month later, Kyoko was waking up in her husband's arms as she snuggled in the large bed she had made him order. Given his age, he needed a lot more rest than before and there were multiple pillows under him to help his back. Kyoko had even bought him a comfortable body pillow to go under his spine and there were numerous other things for his comfort around the house. She looked at her worn out husband again and gently kissed the top of his head under his white hair.

She was glad that he allowed her to stay with him some nights, that he hadn't run away like she had feared he might. She felt really good whenever she looked over at him and saw him. In fact it felt so good that she hated the fact that she could only sleep with him once or twice a week.

She felt the nausea rising again and put her hand to her belly. She hated this morning sickness. She quickly made her way out of bed – carefully making sure she didn't wake him – and went to the bathroom. Oh god, the moment that she stopped being pregnant the better. She just hoped that Kuon would want to hold his child.

After throwing up for a little while, Kyoko heard a noise behind her.

"Here," she saw the aged hand hold out a facial wipe and a towel. She smiled as he managed to get down next to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She thanked him quickly as he helped her up. "I should be the one taking care of you," she said as she looked past the withered face and into his kind eyes.

"Kyoko, you've done so much for me, I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. "I'm just glad that I haven't scared you away," he said before she could see a faint shakiness in his legs. She took his hand before pulling out a chair and giving him a look that read ' _you'll have to face me if you don't sit down right now.'_

"You could _never_ scare me away. Even the king of the night or the angry Kuon couldn't scare me away," she wanted to kiss him but she'd have to brush her teeth first. "Thank you though, for being so kind to me when I don't feel well, for being kind to us."

Kuon looked away, "I hope you still accept me as the father," he said as Kyoko poked her tongue out, going to the bathroom again to clean her teeth and use some mouthwash.

"Of course, you're the daddy, the most important man to our little girl," she said as she put her hand on her stomach. "At least, the most important man during the early stages of her life." She looked down at the sink and then sighed, there was a bit of news that she wasn't telling him.

"We have to get ready soon. I promised your parents that we would have breakfast with them since they are leaving tonight. You know how much they get excited to take you to the early bird hour," she said. They always did that because they felt that Kuon was more comfortable with being around other senior citizens. She knew he got nervous if he ever saw someone he recognized and with the new habits he had picked up, he didn't feel out of place during that time.

"Are you sure they want to do it for my own good or are they just wanting to get the senior citizen discount?" he tried to joke.

Kyoko took a deep breath in as she exited the bathroom. She bent down to kiss her husband's forehead and let her fingers run through his white hair. "You know they'd never do that to you. It is hard for them, they want to help you out but we don't really know how to do it. You are going to have to let us know what you need, I've told you that countless times," she went over to his clothes closet. "Now, let's pick out something comfortable for teacher to wear."

Kuon rolled his eyes and watched her. He stood as she quickly looked back at him in concern, "I'm just going to take a shower," he said as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her for a moment.

"Make sure to use the…" Kyoko said quickly before he cut her off with a nod.

"I'll use the chair," he said as his smile dimmed slightly. "You just pick out some clothes for me, alright?" he asked trying to smile again. He knew that if he gave her a task it made her feel better. He also knew that if he allowed her to think he was being as safe as possible it helped, he didn't want to repeat his slip in the shower from three weeks ago.

The actress watched him go and felt her heart pinch a little. She knew that Aurora had told her that everything would be alright and that he would make it through, but she was still so worried about him getting hurt. His bones weren't what they used to be and he was so used to being reckless. She didn't want to think that he would feel any further pain. He had taken on this body, this curse, for her sake, if there was anything she could do for him then she would.

She looked down at her stomach, "It's okay, baby. Daddy's okay, I know we're both excited to meet you, Daddy in particular," she told the unborn child. She took a deep breath, she still knew that she couldn't understand how hard this was on him. She didn't know how hard it was to try to act like an elderly man when you were in your twenties just over a month ago. She didn't know how hard it was to get accustomed to a body nearly half a century older than the one you had. Her change in her body by being pregnant was minimal in contrast with his.

She tried to think of the best clothes for Kuon to go out to their breakfast. She went into the closet before pulling out a navy turtleneck and a lighter blue sweater, she then paired it with a black pair of comfortable jeans and some black shoes. She wondered if she should consider a coat or if she should get his socks and underwear out too, but getting his undershirt and his boxers out might be seen as a step too far. She had picked out clothes for him when they lived together, but never something that personal.

She was lost in thought when she saw him exit the bathroom. She grinned as she went to take off his towel, she had definitely been able to explore his body over the past month with the previous night being the latest. She definitely wasn't afraid to see what was under the towel. "Teacher, have I told you today how attractive you are?" she asked as she let her fingers tiptoe up his chest.

"Not today, but you told me before we went to sleep," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her romantically. "So, this is what you picked out for today?" he asked gesturing to the clothes. "Looks good, now I put the shower seat back up so go and take as long a shower as you want," he said as he placed both hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them with his thumbs.

He was still so adorable, sexy, and sweet despite their age difference.

"Alright," she said before kissing him. "I love you, Kuon," she grinned and then went to the bathroom glad to hear his automatic response of

"I love you too."

….

….

As the two of them got to the casual restaurant where they were meeting with Kuu and Julie, Kyoko was surprised when another one of Kuon's neighbors was there and automatically targeted him. She took a deep breath trying to remind herself of the teacher-student relationship so she wouldn't get protective over the man she loved.

"Oh, Katsuki" one of the women, who would only let herself be called Amiko, said as she came towards him. "I'm so lucky to have found you. I'm having some trouble with the new computer that my son sent over. You were so helpful with my internet connection that I thought you could help me again."

"Have you made sure that all the wires are plugged in this time," he joked as Kyoko kept her eyes glued on the woman.

"Teacher and I have a class this afternoon, he might be very busy," Kyoko challenged the woman in front of her. She was sick of all these elderly women hitting on her husband and she hated that she couldn't do anything to them. It wasn't only that she needed to pretend to only be considered a student, but these women were much older than her and usually deserving of respect. Well, Kyoko would have a much easier time respecting them if they weren't constantly flirting with her husband.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find some time," Katsuki said kindly as he gave a look to Kyoko to say 'I'll be okay'.

"Oh, thank you. I'll look forwards to seeing you…always," Amiko said before leaving. Kuon laughed as he saw Kyoko's frown.

"It'll be fine. I'll be able to help you with your acting tonight for as long as you need. I really do enjoy helping others, as my student you should have realized that," he said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe I'm just concerned because teacher told me that last time he helped Ms. Amiko with her computer, teacher had his butt pinched and then slapped," she looked away. "I would really hate teacher to hurt himself or get hurt by being too generous."

"Is that so?" Kuon asked as he raised an eyebrow, he gave a gentleman smile, "In that case, as my student, you shouldn't worry. I keep things very professional and have absolutely no interest in a woman like that."

"It's not _teacher's_ interest that I'm worried about!" Kyoko said a bit louder than she meant to.

As Kuon gave a playful smile to her and Kyoko felt herself blush, they were interrupted by a blonde woman dashing over to them. She wrapped her arms gently around Kuon and pulled back with a smile. "Hey, dad" she said as she squeezed Kuon's hand as she said 'dad' so that she could take some of the blow. "How are you feeling?"

Although the newspapers had said that Katsuki wasn't Julie's biological father, they had said that Katsuki had played an important role in her life as she grew up and he was as much her real dad as her biological one. This way Kuu and Julie could be seen with Katsuki in public and Julie didn't have to control her loving emotions.

Julie looked at Kyoko with a grin, "I hope that you've been taking care of my father, Kyoko," she said before kissing Kuon's cheek and pulling back. "You look stronger," she commented. "I'm glad, I was really worried about your health for a while…dad"

"How's it going Takamoto?" Kuu said as he removed his sunglasses and held out his hand to shake Kuon's. Kyoko knew that they had to be extremely careful when interacting and she knew how hard it was for Kuu to see his son like this and yet be unable to take care of him properly. Kyoko smiled as she noticed the subtle way of Kuu asking with his eyes how Kuon was and Kuon replying without words that he was alright. "Glad we could take you out to breakfast this morning, thank you for the attention you give our girl."

"She's a wonderful student, I couldn't wish for anyone else to…teach" Kuon said as Kuu bowed his head.

"Has your health improved, sir?" he asked as he wanted to hold onto his son and promise that if Kuon needed him even a tiny bit that they wouldn't leave Japan. "I heard there have been a few doctors appointments."

"Yes, a few, but they tell me apart from my stiff joints and arthritis, that I'm fine," he said trying to convince his dad that there was no need to worry. "It's really surprising how modern medicine works, I believe in my day it wasn't as reliable as it is for you youngsters."

"Father," Julie smiled, "You're not _that_ old."

Julie looked at her daughter in law, "I hope you've been taking time for yourself too, Kyoko," she said kindly. "After all, it must be hard on you to be pregnant and always working so hard. If you need any help with the baby then…"

"Teacher's actually been a great support for me," Kyoko smiled happily. "I am extremely thankful for that."

"It must be nice," Julie smiled, "He is an extremely rare person, my father. I hope that the two of you continue to take such good care of each other."

"Of course," Kyoko grinned.

She went to Kuon's side as they entered the restaurant and Kuu managed to get them a seat in a booth near the window. He had come to understand that Kuon liked the booth for his back more and if this was something he could do for his son then he would happily do it.

"Takamoto," Kuu said as he made eye contact with his boy, "If there is anything that I can do for you, let me or Julie know. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"I will," Kuon nodded as he sat down in the booth with Julie quickly sitting next to him with Kyoko on the other side. They were handed their menus and Julie hummed as she looked over Kuon's with him.

"This looks very good," she pointed to one of the dishes, "Look it's heart healthy and has a side of fruit, it would be really good for your health," she tried to tell him.

"Teacher, please try to avoid these meals," Kyoko said as she pointed to a few. "These have more sugar in them and teacher's body doesn't metabolize sugar too well anymore. Maybe teacher should have one of these meals," she pointed out.

"Just let Takamoto eat what he wants," Kuu said as he watched the two women try to make the decision for his son. "Of course, I do suggest that you eat light Takamoto, I wouldn't want your stomach to hurt for the rest of the day just because we insisted on taking you out."

As Kuu, Julie, and Kyoko all tried to make more interest in what it would be best for Kuon to order, a waiter came to the table with a notebook.

"May I take your orders, are you guys ready?" he asked as Kyoko shook her head.

"Sorry, could you give us a few moments," she said nervously. She hadn't even looked down at her own menu yet or thought about what she wanted to eat. She noticed that Julie did the same.

"Maybe we could order drinks and you could check back with us," Kuu said. "I'll just take a regular coffee," he ordered as the waiter nodded.

The waiter's eyes then moved onto 'Katsuki' as if challenging him, "And how about you, Kuon Hizuri?" he asked as the air turned silent.

What had just happened?


	7. Chapter 7 - In the DNA

**Author Note:** This is definitely a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it. There's not much in here but I hope it gets the emotions across well.

 **Chapter Seven – In the DNA**

Kyoko saw Kuon's eyes flash for a split second with a deep level of fear before he managed to mask it perfectly. She wanted to hold onto his hand and gently let her thumb roll over the back of it to calm him down, but she knew that would make things worse. She was about to open her mouth when Katsuki spoke first.

"Are you confused?" he asked, "I think that's the wrong name," he laughed, "I'm just a seventy year old man, the man you're looking for is much younger."

"Well," the waiter said, "I could be wrong and so could a DNA test…or five. I'll come back in a little bit and check on you," he said with a smug look as Kuon felt his entire body pale and he felt faint. What on earth did this waiter know and who was he going to tell next? Was this the reveal of the secret and so soon? He was honestly very scared about what this would mean to his career and Kuon's friendships, Yashiro didn't know any of this, would he even want to talk to him knowing this?

"Dad, your forehead is very cold right now, how about we go and sit outside," Julie said as she tried to control the fear in her own eyes. "Kyoko, maybe you could come with us?" she suggested.

"I can do that," Kyoko said slowly, "Are you okay if we leave, fa-" the expecting mother to be said as she tried to look at her father in law. She paused seeing him go after the waiter. "Come on, why don't you two go outside and talk. I'll wait for father," she said before looking at Kuon and trying to ask if he was alright. She didn't get a good response from him.

Kuu, who had put his designer sunglasses back on again, was approaching the waiter. "I would appreciate a private word with you," he said trying to control the anger in his voice. Kyoko stood back watching the two of them before seeing the waiter take them to a remote part of the restaurant. Kyoko sat down and watched them from afar.

"So, are you gonna act all tough guy, tell me I was right," the waiter said as Kuu gave a cold – and honestly terrifying – look.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, "there's not many in the acting business who are up there in my social ranking. I have more friends and contacts than there are days in the year and you don't even know the closeness I maintain with TV hosts and reporters, I doubt they would accept your doctored forms over my years of loyalty to them."

The waiter rolled his eyes, "Of course, but these aren't doctored, I know that that man is your son, the once famous Ren Tsuruga. I'd love to prove that there are things like ghosts and magic. You just need to accept that that man, that really old geezer, is your kid."

"That really old geezer?" Kuu repeated. "Whether that man is or is not my son is not the point. The point is that you have absolutely no idea what I will go through to protect my family and our close friends. I promise you," Kuu growled. "I have more power than I know what to do with. I can have you wiped out both metaphorically and if I really wanted to physically as well, though I wouldn't actually hurt you, I hate causing people pain. What I hate more, however, is my family hurting. I would recommend that you delete that information at once and keep your mind off of rumors with no proper foundation. I'm warning my friends about you, you dare to go one step into their workplace and you will be arrested on site."

"You know," the waiter grinned, "You are just proving that that guy was the great Ren Tsuruga."

Kuu looked away, "I did not confirm anything," he said before glaring, "but if you have plans to target my son then I pity you. My son has a lot of people who care about him and I'm in the top three. I would be very worried if you were to spread this any further."

The waiter laughed, "Well, I already sold the information last night," he said. "Someone gave me about two and a half million yen for it."

Kuu looked away, so someone else had the original documentation of the lab work? Even if the public didn't believe it, another DNA test would come back with identical results. "Who might that be?" he asked as he formed a fist and then slowly released.

"Shou Fuwa," the guy smiled as Kuu felt his anger rise again. He looked at Kyoko who had been eaves dropping on the last part of the conversation and saw her expression of horror. If this was a way of taking down Ren's or Kuon's legacy, Shou wouldn't have any mercy.

….

….

Kuon kept staring at a single spot on the floor as the four of them were all in the living room of his house. He didn't know what to do. He had just started to get used to the old man character, now it might be taken away. He was scared. He didn't want to talk about fairies or the fairy world, Kyoko had said to be very sacred to them and he owed them for keeping her alive and giving him the chance to do that. If he didn't say that he could only assume it would be followed by medical questions and isolation from the larger population.

He was scared that instead of life as a seventy year old who sometimes had trouble breathing, after the news came out he would lose all his oxygen.

"What kind of form did you give them father?" Kyoko asked, "How did they get their hands on DNA tests, why were they even looking for them unless you were talking. You're not trustworthy, father, you told me that my husband was dead when you should have known I wouldn't stop loving him."

"That's not fair. I wouldn't give out any information like that, all the information I gave out on Katsuki were to help Kuon. I can't believe that you would think I'd turn against my son, the son that I love no matter what."

"You can't be trusted, father," Kyoko argued, "Nobody trusts you."

"I trust him," Kuon said as they both looked at him. "Kyoko, my dad has never done anything to hurt me. He would never let anyone hurt me, I can't believe that he would just expose me. He didn't expose me as Ren Tsuruga and I know he would not expose Katsuki. My dad would never -"

"Thank you, Kuon" Kuu said as he looked at the older man with deep concern rooted in his expression.

"And who are you to talk about who can be trusted. Not once have you ever thought about the fact that my son's body is frail and weak and delicate" Julie argued. "You just act as if he can live forever."

"He's going to live a very long time!" Kyoko argued back to Julie. The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that he's going to live a long time? Do you have proof about that? We should all be considering how we're helping Kuon, if you weren't with him out in the open so much," Julie argued back. Kuu knew she was just speaking very emotionally, he knew that she would regret what she said but he didn't want to argue with her.

"I have done nothing to hurt Kuon!" Kyoko yelled back, "I know him best, you two weren't even around for him in the early part of our relationship," she argued as Julie looked horrified.

"I wasn't allowed to be there. I'm extremely jealous that you were there, I needed to be there for my son," Julie said. "At least I'm not tricking him and promising him things that might never come true."

"They will come true," Kyoko argued back, she knew she wasn't allowed to speak about the magic seed that the fairy princess had planted. "I know they will."

"Where's your proof?" Julie asked.

"I don't have any," Kyoko said in a quiet manner before looking at Kuu, "and why did you tell me that Kuon had died, do you not love your son!? You seemed quite the doting father when I first met you."

"I love my son," Kuu said as he took a few steps towards them.

"Well it's not like he loved you!" Kyoko said in the heat of the moment, she noticed that Kuon had stood up and come to the wall behind his dad trying to stop the arguing. Maybe it wasn't fair to do this and have Kuon feel guilty, but all three of them wanted to help him as much as they could.

Kyoko was surprised when Kuu's anger boiled over and he created a fist. She didn't wrap her mind around what was happening when, instead of punching the wall, Kuu punched Kuon in the face sending the elderly man to the ground.

Kuu took a step back in shock, "Kuon," he said slowly as Kuon struggled to get his back against the wall, he just kept coughing and having labored breaths due to his age. Kuu felt his heart pounding in his chest as he saw Kyoko reach his son.

"Kuon," Kyoko said, "Does it hurt that much?" she asked before glaring up at Kuu. "How dare you!" she yelled, not giving Kuu the chance to explain that he hadn't meant to punch Kuon and hated himself for doing so. "How dare you hurt him, father. Do you know that he has joint pain. Do you enjoy beating up defenseless old men?"

"I will murder you for this Kuu!" Julie yelled at him, she was terrified over the fact that her son could be seriously hurt because of his age and how delicate his body was. "Get out! I don't want you anywhere near my baby!"

"I would never hit him like that, "Kuu said as his worry for Kuon outweighed everything else and Kyoko felt she could read that on his face. "Kuon, I am so sorry," he said as he went to the door.

Kuon looked after him, now with both his mother and his wife trying to make sure that he was alright. Kuon opened his mouth and stared after where his father had just left, "Dad!" he tried to call out, "Please don't go!"

It was too late to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Exposure

**Author Note:** So, last chapter had a lot that was painful for some people so I apologize for that. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little and people continue to enjoy this. I actually have parts of this chapter that I loved writing, especially the little twist at the end =D

Hope you enjoy, I'll also be updating my other fics very soon too.

 **Chapter Eight - Exposure**

It was a few hours after Kuu had left Katsuki Takamoto's house that he had come back to the place where he was staying whilst in Japan. He left for the airport in only a couple of hours…or was supposed to leave at least. His heart twisted every time he remembered the anger he had felt, how he had wanted to punch the wall but had ended up punching his son, and the image of his son who had gone through so much crashing onto the ground. He felt like a complete failure. If he had just opened his eyes a little more and seen what was going on and how he was acting.

He wondered if Kuon would ever forgive him? He wondered if his son would start to isolate himself or even worse try to check out early. He gave weak and fake smiles to the people around him before hearing the voice of someone at the front desk.

"Hizuri," the woman said as she hurried out to stand in front of him and bowed deeply, "There is someone in the lobby who has been waiting nearly two hours to speak with you," she said. "Is that alright?"

Kuu blinked and looked away, "I really don't…" he said awkwardly. He wasn't really up to seeing any of the people he considered friends and he was even less interested in seeing someone who was a reporter or working for the press. "Who is it?" he asked as the woman looked at him.

"It's Katsuki Takamoto, the man who your wife knows," the woman said as Kuu's eyes widened in surprise. "I'll let him know that you don't…"

"He's here?" Kuu asked with a light in his eyes. He wasn't sure why Kuon was here but as long as his son wasn't pushing him out of his life then he would take it. He went to the lobby to find Kuon slouched on a comfortable sofa. He had been waiting so long he had fallen asleep. On one side of his face a bruise was forming. That was definitely a blow to Kuu, his reaction to the fight had hurt his son in too many ways. "Thank you," he nodded to the girl glad that Kuon was the only one in that part of the lobby. "I can take it from here," he said and as the girl left, he approached the sleeping senior.

He smiled as he saw how natural Kuon looked, but in a way it was haunting. His son was still trying to make things work but he had the body and health of an old man. Yet, somehow Kuu could see a ghostlike image of his little boy over the older man. This was the little boy that he was beyond desperate to take care of.

He sat down in front of his son and watched him breathe in and out, he was scared to wake him so would have to be patient. After a little while of sitting there, Kuu heard Kuon stirring behind him. "Hey," he said…"I mean, hello Takamoto," he stood and then bowed. "That's a nasty bruise that you have there," he said awkwardly.

Kuon looked up at his father, he could see that the mask his father had been wearing was slipping out of concern for him. "Yeah, but I wouldn't get rid of the man who did it, might be considered a tribute to his work," he coughed as he tried to sit up. Kuu instantly put a hand on his back to help alleviate some of the pain.

"Don't strain anything," he said with fear showing in his eyes. "Would you like to come talk in my room? This might be a little too public for your tastes, sir," he said before being surprised when Kuon took hold of his wrist.

"Please don't go," he whispered as Kuu could see his fear. "I know how selfish that is to ask for, but please don't leave," he said as Kuu stood and offered a hand out.

"Come on, sir, let's discuss this somewhere private," he said not wanting to make things worse on his little boy. He was relieved when Katsuki nodded and he helped the man up, subtly straightening his clothes as he did so. He was silent until he got to his suite and let Kuon enter and walk across to the bed.

"Is it okay to…" Kuon said as he gestured to the bed and Kuu nodded quickly.

"I'll find you some more pillows," he said nervously. He had to make sure that he gave his son what he needed, that bruise over his eye and cheek was his fault. As he made it so that Kuon had the most comfort possible, he pulled up a chair and sat beside his son. "You didn't hurt your mouth, right?" Kuu asked with a shaking hand, "all of your teeth…"

"I'm fine," Kuon tried to reassure his father. "Dad, you didn't mean to hit me, I know that," he told the man he admired, his personal hero. He looked down and took a few deep breaths, "Is it okay that I'm here?" he asked awkwardly before coughing. "Do you have some water?" he asked as Kuu immediately stood.

"Water…yes," he nodded, "Do you need anything else, any kind of medicine or vitamin? Anything to eat, whatever you need," he said before picking up a glass.

"I'm fine," Kuon said as he rubbed his throat, "Dad, you do know that the truth is going to come out about who I am. Your career and mom's career, maybe you shouldn't stay and maybe you should speak out about how much of a mess this is and how you don't consider me your child,"

Kuu frowned as he returned with the water, he gave a look of complete frustration. "I consider you my son. You are always going to be my son. I am always going to care for you as my son. I refuse to leave you now you've asked me honestly to stay with you and I refuse to deny you especially in the media. You are my son. I don't care who it is who has a problem with you, but you're my precious and lovely son."

"Dad," Kuon tried to reason with his father, "If the press knows, they might try to make you seem weird for caring about me like you do. They might even try to have you say negative things about me, I don't want to ruin something important to you,."

"Well, if you don't want to ruin something important then you are going to be by my side when we take on the world together. I refuse to just abandon my wonderful son, anyone who tries to attack my boy is going to have to deal with me," he said. "You know the media and you know I know the questions that they'll ask, I promise that I'm not going to give you up. You may be older than me and in need of more care, but I choose you over my career every time."

"How does it feel to have a decrepit senior citizen for a child when you're used to having a twenty-year old icon as your child?"

"My son still looks amazing and is in great shape despite the older body. I feel the same amount of love as I always have as my son's father. His illness has made him this way and I stand with him in everything he chooses to do. I know what kind of a parent I am and any true parent would love their child no matter what," Kuu said as he looked into Kuon's eyes trying to remind him that he could rely on him.

"Is there anything about Kuon that we should know? Does he need his food prechewed and are you willing to do that for him?" Kuon attempted to act the part of the press.

"I can assure you that despite his increased age, my son can and will do amazing things. He is capable of doing everything himself, but if a time came when I'd be asked to take care of him in a certain way I'd do it without question or regret. My son does need care but he needs support more and that's not something I find in these questions." Kuu looked at Kuon concerned.

"Kuon, can we stop this?" he asked as he watched him, trying to take in every difference between this form of his son and who he had been just over a month ago. "You have to know that I love you, that love didn't change. I don't see you as old, I see you as not being well and that hurts. This age to me is if my lovely and adorable son had an illness like cancer. So, instead of questioning whether I find this strange or unsettling, just think about how all of us want to make sure you're okay."

Kuon sighed and then nodded trying to fake a smile, "Okay, dad." He said, "but maybe that's what you think I don't know if that's what Japan will think."

"If Japan finds out, if the world finds out," Kuu tried to reassure the other man, "that never means that you won't have us on your side. I'm not going to America tonight and you have to let me get something for your face. My son is sick. When you become a father, you'll learn how much that hurts."

….

….

Finally, after about an hour of digging through the mess of Shotaro Fuwa's apartment, Kyoko had come up with the folder containing the paperwork Shou had spent so much money on. She didn't know whether these were the only copies, but at least she had these in her possession. She was sickened by the amount of trash in this place, not physical trash but things like promotional posters of him, girls underwear that he had kept as trophies from his conquests, a large – and hidden – collection of pudding.

So, this was a guy that she had told herself that she had loved, although after being with Kuon for so long knew it wasn't anything like that. She had told herself this guy was amazing, had told herself that this guy was everything to her. She wasn't going to listen to that anymore. This was the guy who had targeted her husband and wanted to take everything away from him by exposing his sickness.

She took a deep breath before finding a lighter and setting the paperwork on file. She wouldn't let anybody hurt her husband if there was a way of getting through it. After the papers had turned into ash, she stomped them out and went out of the apartment.

She was very fortunate that he hadn't walked in whilst she was in there. She was also fortunate he had picked such a dumb place to put the spare key.

It wasn't until she was out on the street below that her eyes caught onto him.

"Hey," she said with her eyes narrowed, "Do you actually think you can win over him?" she asked trying to control the want to physically attack this idiot. "I know about your little plan and even if you did think of releasing doctored papers, you can never win over him."

"Nice to see you too, Kyoko," Shou said with a cold smile. "Still can't get me off your mind, can you?"

"Still can't secure a proper girlfriend, can _you_?" Kyoko challenged him back. She laughed coldly, "You might think you can win, but you don't know how much I love him, how safe he makes me feel. You have no idea because you have never loved anyone in the way he loves me. It's sad that you haven't felt something like that," she said as she gave him a challenging look.

"At least I'm not going out with senior citizens," Shou barked back. "At least the girls I get are my own age."

Kyoko felt her blood boil inside but she gave him her own gentlewoman smile. "It really isn't any of your concern who I go out with and if you're trying to make a comment about the man I love, I'm not going out with him, you idiot, I'm _married_ to him."

"So, you're admitting that he's old," Shou laughed, "He's not going to be able to work in show business looking like that, his rank as a star is going to plummet making it easier for the rest of us to climb."

Kyoko laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes, "I never confirmed anything to you, you moron. I'm only saying that I love my husband. Even if what you're saying is true and his body isn't the same as it used to be, I love my husband passionately. I'm an actress, I've dealt with curses like this in my scenes and I'm not stepping away from my husband's side."

"Nice to know," Shou said before getting out his phone where he had taken pictures of the DNA tests. "With just one click I can get this sent to all of the media in both print and TV. Even if your father in law and the president of your company tries to silence all of them, there will still be a few wanting to grab this story as their own."

"Then do it," a voice said behind him as Kyoko's eyes widened seeing her husband there with her father in law, "but believe me. You do expose that and you're dead," Kuon challenged with a look at his father who had his hand on his back.

What Kuu had told Kuon earlier was the biggest motivator for the now elderly man.

I don't look at you as if you're old, I look at you as if I'm sick.

Despite physical appearance, Kuon would never let this pathetic idiot get the better of him. Kyoko shared a concerned look with Kuu, Kuon was acting so rashly.

Before anyone could say a word though, there was a fifth party who took Shou's phone out of his hand before the button was pressed. The man smiled as he held the phone in his ungloved hand and as Shou tried to get it back, Kyoko stood in the way, kicking him in the shin.

There was a loud buzz before the phone died and everyone looked at the man.

So, maybe the world didn't know what was going on, but Yashiro Yukito definitely did.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fifty Seven

**Author Note:** Thank you once again for supporting me. I do have to warn you that this chapter actually changes the flow of the storyline a bit. I really hope that you still enjoy it, it's also going to relate a bit to the title and so will some of the following chapters.

 **Chapter Nine – Fifty Seven**

 _After Shou had left, the Hizuri family members turned to Yashiro Yukihito who was just standing there looking at Kuon. "Well," Yashiro said – daring to speak first – "I am very relieved that Kuon didn't leave you," he told Kyoko. "I'm also understanding why I haven't been contacted," he told Kuon. "Though I am disappointed, I considered us close friends."_

" _Would you have considered us good friends if you had known I was this way? It's not like you could have been my manager," Kuon said as he nervously looked at the ground. "When…"_

" _he got sick and his body started to change," Kuu said as Kuon looked at him, "my son didn't know what to do. He's been dealing with it ever since, working under the name of Katsuki Takamoto." Kuu put a reassuring hand on Kuon's shoulder._

 _Kyoko smiled, "and he's been kind to me, very kind," she smiled to Kuon as she went over and held his hand. "Why did you come over, Yashiro?" she asked. "You didn't know this was Kuon, right?" she said as he laughed._

" _No, all I saw was you talking to Fuwa and I wanted to step in in Kuon's place. I'm glad that I'm the one who heard what you were saying and connected the dots, but please be careful if you want to guard that secret. The one thing that's keeping this from being a scandal is that you aren't that recognizable," Yashiro said as he turned towards his friend and client. "I'd still like to spend some time with you…Katsuki..as I did consider us friends."_

" _Definitely," Kuon smiled, "and I do…consider us friends, you know"_

 _Yashiro smiled, "Very good, because so do I."_

….

….

Two weeks later, Kyoko was very pleased that her husband had a full support system behind him. He had given so much up but now he had a good friend, a loving wife, and parents who supported him and wanted to help him through all of these hard steps. She had slept over at Katsuki's again and as the sun shone through the window she stretched and yawned.

She pushed herself up, expecting to see the seventy year old Kuon but her eyes snapped open fearfully. She had become so used to his elderly gentleman body that she was shocked when seeing, instead of a seventy year old, a Kuon that appeared to be in his late fifties.

He looked so recognizable as Kuon Hizuri. An older Kuon Hizuri, but Kuon all the same.

She didn't know whether to wake him or not, but she could see his hair was thicker and a lot of the wrinkles had vanished. Fortunately he looked healthier, but this was different. This was a slightly younger Kuon. Kyoko reached over to get the light so she could study him more carefully when her hand pushed his wallet off the side table and an ID fell out.

She picked it up and was shocked to see a picture of a fifty seven year old Kuon and instead of reading Katsuki Takamoto, it read Kuon Hizuri. She quickly took out her phone and was able to pull up a picture of the twenty-five year old Kuon. They looked so similar, she was scared that they wouldn't be able to pretend who he was anymore. He was exposed.

"My sweet Corn," she said to him as she heard him stir in the bed. This was the name that she used for him to comfort him when he needed it the most. He always smiled at the playfulness of it and it made Kyoko so happy when _he_ was happy.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her, it was odd, feeling that he could move more easily than before. He turned to her and saw the shock in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?" he said, his body somehow feeling better than it had in the past nearly two months.

"You're younger," Kyoko whispered, "I mean you're not…young, but you're younger," she said as she ran her fingers through his mixed color hair. His hair was surprisingly his rich blonde but there were many gray strands throughout. "You look like you…"

Kuon stared at her and Kyoko was taken aback when instead of jumping up to see his reflection, he reached a hand out to check her pulse. Why was his first instinct to protect _her_? He stared at her with such intensity and panic in his eyes. "You're feeling alright, aren't you? Our daughter is okay, right? No bleeding, no possible miscarriage?" he asked her. He moved his hand from her pulse to her forehead and took deep breaths to steady himself.

"I'm alright, Kuon," Kyoko said as she watched him. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he nodded with a deep breath, "but you promise me that you're okay. You promise me that there's no transfer of life force, you're not going to pass out and you don't feel faint do you."

"There's nothing to worry about," a voice said as both of them looked to the doorway and saw Aurora standing there. Kuon held Kyoko close as if protecting her from the fairy princess. "Kuon is getting better much faster than I expected and it's because of all the energy directed towards him by those that love him. Kyoko is fueling the majority of that love, that's how your body is starting to change back but you still need some time."

Kuon looked at his wife as she grinned, "That's the fairy princess," he said as Kyoko smiled.

"I know, we've met," she said as she kissed Kuon's cheek. "I'm so happy though, you're going to get better. Do your joints hurt as much?" she asked with the same amount of concern as her husband had shown towards her.

"They don't hurt very much at all," he said as he held her close. "I guess I should contact my mother, tell her another shopping trip may be in order," he said before seeing Aurora vanish. He stood feeling more able to be on his feet, and turned towards the mirror.

The good news was that he didn't look like a very old senior citizen anymore, he looked healthy and with a slight bit of youth to him. He was relatively the same age as his father but probably ten years older than him. The bad news was that he looked like himself, just a more mature version of himself. He couldn't hide anymore unless he used makeup.

He turned to Kyoko attempting to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I…" he said slowly, "Kyoko," he said with his hands shaking. "I can't protect you by pretending to be your teacher, I'm sorry," he apologized before she came to stand beside him and made sure to tilt his chin up so he could see the reflection of the two of them.

"Do you see who that man is?" she asked as she held his hand, "That is my husband. That is the man who now has an explanation for not being beside me during my pregnancy, that is the man who can explain to Japan his innate goodness and his kindness. That is my husband, that is my husband who can now come home, that is my husband who I love very very much." She turned his chin towards her and put her hands on his shoulders.

She laughed as he lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

"As long as you want me to," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and another on her belly once her feet were on the floor.

….

….

Kyoko happily stepped out of the house with her husband's hand in her own. She didn't know what would happen to this house, but she hoped that Aurora would allow them to keep it and she hoped that Kuon would choose to keep some of the items inside. It would be a shame to lose it. Still, Kuon coming home and being Kuon made her heart soar.

Maybe the world would attack them, the world would definitely have questions, but she would be with her husband the whole time. Her wonderful husband.

She held her husband's hand lovingly before seeing the elderly women stare at them in shock.

"Oh my word," Kyoko heard Mrs. Yukimura gasp, "That's Ren Tsuruga," she said although that made Kyoko roll her eyes, he hadn't been Ren for a while, "Don't tell me that Katsuki Takamoto was Ren Tsuruga. That is so embarrassing, I attacked him any everything. My granddaughter will hate me."

Another woman turned to her for a response, "You didn't know. I didn't know. How on earth did he get better, I thought that Katsuki was…he does look like Katsuki like this," she said. She watched as Kuon turned back at them nervously, Kyoko squeezed his hand more for support.

"I'm happy that you found my acting so believable," he said to the two of them with a gentleman's smile. "Fact is that I've been sick for a really long time. Now I'm getting better, I'm happy that I was so convincing," he told them causing Kyoko to roll her eyes.

She felt a little awkward though. She had spent so long trying to figure out how to take care of her seventy year old husband that she hadn't spent any time trying to figure out the best way of taking care of a man in his late fifties.

"I do apologize," Mrs. Yukimura said still in a deep level of shock, "If I had known your age I would have never acted so irrationally."

"If I had known his social status, I would never have placed my hands on him as much," her friend said to her as Kyoko continued to see the gentleman smile.

"It's really alright," Kuon said, "I'm flattered that you found me so attractive. Don't worry, I will remember this and keep the confidence you've let me feel as I really do grow older. It's nice to know that you think of me so well," he said as Kyoko rolled her eyes playfully.

She knew he was just trying to move on from the seventy-year old state that he had been in, but of course he was using Ren Tsuruga, always the gentleman to get on with his life. She was happy that he was recognizable now, that meant he would be there with their baby. She wouldn't have to exclude him from things like doctors appointments anymore and he would be there at home for her.

"So, Kuon," she said going to see Kuu and Julie who they'd notified about a surprise, "You know you can get back into acting now. There are lots of good roles for your age."

Kuon smiled thoughtfully, "I'll consider it, but I do like being a teacher," he told her as he smiled down at her with his natural grin.

"Well as long as I get to be your star student," Kyoko laughed as she held tighter to his arm.

Right at that moment she didn't understand how dangerous being a teacher in his fifties would be for her husband. He was now at the age where girls her age and under would be attracted to him and want to be close to him, desperate housewives and women who had never found a husband would try to get closer to him, and the older women would think he was close enough to their age to prey on him.

Still, she trusted her husband and very soon it would be September, she had no doubt that she would be able to be with her husband then on December 25th, he always made her birthday incredibly special and he had since she had known him. Was it selfish to think that?


	10. Chapter 10 - Attractive

**Author Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story, it means a lot to me. The end has a modified quote in it so if it sounds familiar that is why. Again thank you for continuing to read my work.

 **Chapter Ten - Attractive**

A week later, Kyoko was still very happy that she was able to be with her husband. Because of the news, they had done a few quick little interviews but this upcoming weekend would be the main press event about Kuon dealing with his 'genetic malfunction' as some of the papers were calling it. Others said it was a mutation in his DNA, others just said it was a strange virus triggered by the stressful lifestyle of a top actor.

As much as Kyoko had wanted to defend Kuon and say he wasn't sick and that she loved him, Kuon had convinced her it was much better than talking about the fairy realm and exposing the true secrets of the fairies. It still made Kyoko feel a bit uncomfortable however.

Despite the media being in Kuon's face all the time, Kyoko was excited that she could be with her husband at home once again. She had helped him pick out clothes and was glad when he had seemed to go back to his normal styles but with a more mature finish. She didn't care about all of those people judging her for dating a guy that appeared in his fifties and over twice her age.

She had sworn off love for so long that something so trivial like the age of her husband, wasn't going to become the thing she focused on. Not when there was so much else, like the feel of her head resting against his arm, the touch of his hand in hers, his kisses that drew out her most passion filled instincts.

Yes, there was a lot more to Kuon Hizuri than age.

At this moment, Kyoko was sitting outside of one of the LME offices where Kuon would consult actors about their roles in their scripts. Kyoko knew he preferred helping the upcoming actors and giving them confidence and motivation in exchange for their comfort and acceptance of his condition. She knew how excited he was to train these new jewels of the acting trade, but she also had seen women who had just come to him to see if he would have an affair with them.

As she sat with her back pressed against the wall and her impeccable posture, she let her hands rest in her lap and closed her eyes. At least her husband was happy again. He was in this condition because he had given her his love and his life quite literally. Still, he always treated her as if she had given those things to him. It was a debt that she would never be able to repay properly, but if she had to stop him from loving her to repay it then she would happily be indebted to him for life.

As she sat there, she heard two women in their fifties talking.

"You aren't even acting any longer," the first woman said as Kyoko let one eye slip open for a moment, they hadn't noticed that she was there. Were they stupid?

"Well, sure the guy has an illness, but I'm not going to hold back until I get to touch his body. You know how older men are," the second woman winked at her friend. "He'll be mine. I'll make sure to entice him, his wife is just a silly kid."

"He's just a kid himself though," the first woman commented. "He's twenty-five but he looks twenty two years older, at least that's what the news is saying about him."

"It's those fifty-seven years that I love hearing about," the second woman said, "I'll make sure he forgets how old he really is."

Kyoko let her eyes open and a cold look appeared in her eyes before she smiled in an overly sweet manner. "Oh, I think my husband always knows how old he is. I know he tells me about people like you, people who take advantage of his condition. I mean, maybe you're right. Perhaps treating him like a fifty-seven year old isn't as hurtful to him as he tells me it is. I think it's because women like you either don't understand restraint or you fail to understand compassion."

"You do know you're too young for him, he'll get bored by you," the second woman said as Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that my husband, _my_ Kuon, doesn't need to be entertained by frivolous women to be happy. You must not know how much he loves me and how happy he is that we are going to have a daughter. If you're thinking of taking advantage then know this," Kyoko adopted a similar smile to Natsu. "There is no way in heaven or hell that I am going to let my husband get hurt."

Kyoko paused as she felt a hand on her back and looked up to see a smiling Kuon. "See, this is why I never have to charge you for acting classes," he grinned before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Thanks for waiting for me, princess," he smiled as Kyoko stood and wrapped her arms around the man she loved.

"You're welcome," she looked at the twenty year old guy who Kuon had just finished consultation with. "Do I need to worry about him as well?" she joked as he looked at her playfully before shrugging.

"Well, you never know," he said as Kyoko took his hand and led him down the hallway of the agency building.

She looked at him with a blush as she took in how handsome he looked at any age. She was glad to see him so much younger and healthier, but inside she was so excited to know what her husband would look like in the future and that he would still be able to be seen as an emperor in the acting world. As they aged together, she would see all these new Kuons again and she wasn't frightened. As long as he didn't leave her for the way she looked they would be fine, but then again if something like that was a problem then she would shrivel up and die right now.

He loved her so much that she would see these husbands of hers again, only when that happened she would be the same age.

"So, teacher," she smiled playfully, "Are you excited to go to the doctor appointment today. Teacher might be feeling nervous since he gets to see his daughter."

Kuon placed a hand on Kyoko's belly and then gently removed it, "You watch your manners, young lady," he teased her back. "I don't think I could be more excited," he said. "I'm really looking forward to meeting her."

….

….

Kyoko grinned happily as she saw the picture of the baby inside of her get put up on the screen. She squeezed Kuon's hand and let herself relax. She had forgotten how much more comfortable she felt during these appointments when she knew her husband was at her side. She reached out as if to touch the picture and felt her husband press small kisses to her head.

"Look," Kyoko smiled, "That little baby in there is half you and half me," she told him as he nodded.

"Yes, it is," he smiled as he watched with love in his own eyes. His daughter had also been saved by his love and he was glad. Even though he was now getting younger again, his daughter hadn't gone through any health risks and neither had Kyoko, that was something to be extremely grateful for.

"Well, we won't know how she'll turn out," the doctor tried to remind them as Kuon nodded, gently exhaling as he pulled closer to Kyoko.

"You mean that she might be…there might be something wrong with her?" Kyoko asked as her eyes filled with tears. She reached back and held tightly to her husband's arm. "I did something didn't I? I hurt her, I'm….she'll be okay, right?" she panicked.

Kuon held her and then looked at the doctor again, he saw the judgment in his eyes and tried to shake it off. He didn't want to be concerned about the way the doctor was watching him, he wanted to show his concern for his panicked wife.

"Biologically, she seems fine but then so did your husband," the doctor said. "I'd feel much better if we could have a full examination."

Kyoko paled and placed a hand protectively atop where the little girl would be. Fear flashed through her eyes and she looked at the picture. "She'll be alright, won't she? It won't be too invasive, she'll not get hurt. Maybe we should wait until she's born, I don't want to risk her getting infected or anything," she said worried.

The doctor coughed, "The baby is just fine, it's your husband I want to sign up for an inpatient examination."

Kuon frowned, he knew this was something that had been thrown around a lot in the media. He knew that there were certain doctors out there who wanted to raise their prestige and get medical and scientific awards for studying the magic that was in effect. He had been foolish to think that Kyoko's doctor wouldn't be one of those desperate to raise their ranking.

"My daughter will be fine," Kuon said with a firm glance in his eyes. "I know my diagnosis already. I am not going to agree to any of your tests."

Kyoko looked down and felt her anger starting to heat up inside of her, "Really? You think you can use our unborn baby to get my husband to be your experiment?" she asked. "We came here to see how our child is doing, we don't need your help when it comes to Kuon."

"Might I just add that the psychological conditions that come from having a senile parent," the doctor said as Kuon noticed the way he had said that. He was about to speak before he saw Kyoko's cold grin.

"Might _I_ just add that you had nothing to do with the mutual love that was key in the conception of our baby," she shook her head. "My husband and I are going to give this baby the best life we can. We are looking forward to the three of us being together, insult my husband again and I can assure you, you will lost not only me as a patient but everyone who watches us as celebrities."

"It's not an insult to let you know that there are other men who would like to be with you, that choosing a man so much older than you might not be the best thing for you as a mother. There are other guys who-" the doctor began before seeing both parts of the couple glaring at him.

"You mean, like you, right?" Kuon asked as he finally understood that this doctor not only wanted him as a test subject, but he wanted to take Kyoko away from him as well. Well, Kuon wasn't going to let this go untouched. He was about to speak, shoot out some cold words from the dark place deep inside of him, but Kyoko was faster than him.

She smiled proudly before saying in a very calm and clear tone, "You have no idea how high my husband can fly."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Magic of the Seed

**Author Note:** So, I decided to go in this direction with the story. I know I could have done more with age and this moves away from the title but I really like this idea and I hope you do too. Sometimes stories move away from their title and it feels unfortunate :/ but I still really hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter Eleven – The Magic of the Seed**

It was adorable. It was only a small, very well preserved item, but it was adorable. It was a small green baby blanket with a bird on it. Most importantly, Kuu Hizuri had just given his daughter a baby blanket that had once belonged to Kuon.

Kyoko threw her arms around Kuu, "Are you sure this is alright?" she asked starting to feel guilty that she had nothing of her own to give to her daughter. Even if she went and tracked down her mother or went to the old address she wouldn't return with anything. She doubted that the Fuwas even had anything like this to share with her. Now this, this little blanket was a bond between her amazing husband and their tiny baby girl. "Thank you."

"It's a shame that it's not more…royal," Julie said softly as she ran her hand over the very soft, very well made and well preserved blanket. "I have pictures of Kuon holding this. I'm glad it's in good condition," she mused as Kyoko looked over it.

At this time, Kuon was with another student so Kuu and Julie had taken Kyoko out to an early lunch where they gave her this amazing treasure. "No, it's perfect," Kyoko said trying to hide her own sadness. "I can't wait to show him. I want him to be the one to give it to her," she said with a grin. "I can't wait until we go shopping for everything else. I know he's really really excited about all of this."

"You two are going to be amazing parents," Kuu said as Kyoko hugged her father again. "So, it looks like our lunch is here," he said as Kyoko grinned. She had chosen to have a shrimp and mayonnaise pizza that was really answering her pregnancy cravings. Julie had also made sure that they only used the top ingredients so there was no harm to her granddaughter.

As Kyoko's food was set down in front of her, the waiter said something that made the whole table freeze. "Your husband is a freak."

Kyoko blinked hard before staring back at him, "Did you just…" her eyes searched her before setting in on a deep glare. "My husband is not a freak and if you want to keep your job, keep your ideas and thoughts about my husband to yourself. I am ready to stand up for my husband if needed," she said before looking down. She just wanted to concentrate on the food in front of her.

"Kuon Hizuri is a freak," the waiter repeated to which Kuu stared at him wide eyed, "Turning all different ages, like a foreigner… you could make a lot of money with a sidesh-"

"I thought Japanese people were supposed to be modest and closed mouthed," Julie said before Kuu could get any of his own threatening words out. "If I am being told that, as a foreigner, I can turn all kinds of different ages then I can use stereotypes too. In fact, being able to look and appeal to different ages is a marketable quality with us Americans."

"You should check your rude manners in at the do-" the waiter said as all three of the diners glared daggers at him.

"Could you please leave? I'd like to talk to the manager here," Kuu said as he stood up. "My son has an illness that he wants to take care of himself. He is not a freak. I mean, you obviously know who my son is and though I will be happy to admit he is a more talented and more popular actor than I am, I still have power in this country. So, I really hope you know who you are messing with here."

"What I know is that that freak should be in a medical lab center hooked up to test tubes," the man continued as Kuu growled under his breath. Ignoring the waiter, Kuu went up to the front counter and demanded to talk to the manager. There was no way he was going to let anyone talk about his son like that _or_ about his wife.

Kyoko wrapped an arm around herself as she saw Kuu leave. She knew that Kuu was on the fight for Kuon's sake, but she wondered how Kuon would react to this himself. Kuon had always worked so hard for what he had achieved and he was being called these names out of a desire to protect the fairies. It was for the best though, if the magic seed was revealed then she might never be able to give Kuon what he deserved.

She felt tears in her eyes before hearing her phone buzz. She closed her eyes as she realized that this was a very specific type of buzzing that meant it only came from one person. She immediately took the call.

"Sweetheart?" she asked as she tried to cover her mouth so he wouldn't hear her hormonal tears, "Is something?"

"Kyoko, you need to get here as soon as you can," Kuon said desperately as Kyoko's eyes widened. Why would he sound like that? She could visualize him in terror but his voice sounded slightly younger. Would something happen with him getting younger? "I…I need you to help us figure this out," he told her as Kyoko looked towards her mother in law.

"Julie, could you get this boxed for me?" she asked. "I have to see my husband."

….

….

Kuon sat in the office he was allowed to use. He had rescheduled with the rest of the clients for earlier the next morning with heartfelt apologies to them. He had prioritized those with roles which were coming up soonest. He kept putting a hand to his back, his eyes wide as he felt the bones underneath…at least, were they bones?

He looked at himself in the mirror. The fact that he now looked five years younger wasn't what was bothering him at this moment. Not when those things were on his back. He heard a knock on the door and looked down, he tried to steady himself and debate whether to open it or not.

"Kuon? You alright in there, I'm so sorry to bo-" Kyoko said quickly before Kuon went and opened the door for her.

"Come in quickly," he said as she smiled seeing him younger.

"I've seen you get young before, Kuon," she smiled as she tried to take him in. It wasn't that much younger this time, but it was still a change. Could he possibly be worried about such a small change. Was it right of her to judge him for this?

She paused as Kuon just took off his shirt without another word and her eyes widened as she looked at his back. What on earth was happening to her husband? She took a step forward as she took in how his back looked and gently put her hand on some indents that looked like…wings. Why would wings be growing under his skin? Kuon was a person, so these wings didn't make any sense.

"What's going on?" she asked as she let her finger trace the grooves in his back. These were the same kind of wings that Aurora had. "How long has this…" she stared wide eyed at his back and then thought about the doctor and the waiter. She thought about how they had wanted to study him because he had become old and now young again, she couldn't imagine how they would treat her husband if they found out about these. She softly pressed kisses above the grooves on his back.

"Are you turning into a fairy?" she asked.

Kyoko felt her heart break. No. This couldn't be happening, if her husband actually crossed the border between human and fairy what would that mean? As far as she knew, fairies couldn't live in the human world very long and she refused to lose her husband. She would have preferred a seventy-year old Kuon than a not present Kuon.

She placed a hand on her stomach, she had grown larger as the child developed inside of her and now only a few months away from her due date she was learning her husband might not even be there. She shivered before seeing him turn around and hold her to him, being careful of her belly.

"It's okay," he tried to tell her. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. He tried to run his fingers through her hair but felt his heart break as she broke down. She hated the mood swings pushing her so far, but she could lose the man that she loved so passionately, the man who had taught her how to love.

"How, Kuon?" she asked as she pressed her face into his chest, "How is this going to be okay? I'm going to lose you," she said as he attempted to soothe her. It was at that point they finally saw the woman who could answer their questions.

Aurora watched the couple in shock as she took in Kuon. "I think I've made a mistake, I am so sorry," she apologized. She looked them over and Kyoko felt her heart torn by everything that had happened. "I knew it was growing stronger but I thought that meant that you would be able to become younger faster. I never thought that it would give you the powers of a fairy prince."

Kyoko paled as she looked between them. So, not only had her husband gained energy from the fairy kingdom but he was becoming the fairy prince that she had called him when she had first met him as a ten year old. She didn't know how to deal with this and she brushed tears away from her eyes. "Does that mean that Kuon can't stay here?" she asked, she held tight to Kuon's hand as if he'd disappear from her at any moment.

Kuon kissed the top of her head. Although he was terrified of what was going on, he couldn't see Kyoko this way without wanting to take care of her. He held her as close as possible. "It'll be alright, you're my princess, you're the woman I love," he repeated.

Kyoko squeezed his hand tight.

"No, I think there's something that I can do that can mean he can stay here," Aurora said. "Since I am responsible for this, I do want to help and make amends for this. I didn't think developing fairy magic would lead to something like this," she said as Kyoko stared at her.

"I love Kuon no matter what. Just please make it so he can stay here," she begged. She hated feeling so weak but just the idea of being a single mother, of losing Kuon just because he had given her his life energy. She didn't want to say that she wasn't grateful that she and their daughter were alive, but she needed her husband and their child needed their father.

Aurora nodded. She stepped forwards to the actor and put a hand on his forehead before transferring the energy. "It'll all be better in the morning," she smiled as Kyoko nodded with a smile. Hopefully she could keep her trust in the fairy kingdom.

….

….

The next morning came, the birds chirped, the sun shone through the window, and Kyoko had barely slept. She had wanted to stay up all night and had really tried to do so, but in the early hours she had fallen asleep. She wondered what was going to happen to them, she wondered whether she would be facing a fifty year old Kuon, a seventy year old Kuon. She just wanted to face _a Kuon_.

She felt terrified when she didn't see any Kuon beside her, where was he? Aurora had already made a mistake in that stupid seed, how could she have any belief that there hadn't been a second mistake made. She should have treated her husband's life with more delicacy.

Standing up she saw her husband sitting on a chair in the corner with a baggy hoody on.

Her heart hurt, he hadn't been scared to show himself when he had entered his fifties. He had been so much more worried about her and the baby. Now he was just hiding away from her. "Kuon?" she asked as he shivered trying not to look at her.

She flinched a little when she heard a young voice from him. This didn't make any sense. "Stay away, Kyoko. We should never have believed her," he said though he knew that she had done one good thing, she had kept Kyoko alive. She had kept their daughter alive.

"You think I'm some silly girl who will leave because of a problem?" she asked, "What's going on? You can't seriously be thinking that I can't handle this. I've handled a lot, Kuon. Whatever you say, I'm not going to run away from you. I can't run away from you."

Kuon turned away from her so he could hide his face, he slipped the hoody off and she caught sight of blond hair, a young body shape and two beautiful wings on his back. She hated to admit that they were this gorgeous.

"Let me see your face, Kuon" she said as she dared to approach him. She knew she no longer had to lie and say he was her teacher and she was his student, but she did have to say something. Why had she trusted so much in that stupid seed. She should have questioned it.

She was terrified of her husband's response, "I can't."


	12. Chapter 12 - Fairy Prince

**Author Note:** I already wrote a chapter here before but only uploaded it for an hour. I decided it had really gone too far with the 'craziness' and I wanted to tone it down with a rewrite. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Twelve – Fairy Prince**

Kyoko sat extremely still in front of her husband. Part of her wanted to grab him and turn him around to force him to look at her, but there was another part too, and that part was to respect his wishes. Very gently she reached out and placed her hand between the two wings. She was moving very slowly as if Kuon would break with too firm a movement. She saw the wings flutter and nervously pulled her hand away with just the same stillness.

"Kuon?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Kuon, whatever it is that is making you not want to look at me, just know that I love you. If you don't want me to see you, I'll respect that. Just know that _whatever_ happens to you, I will accept you and I love you. I think you've forgotten how much time and help it took me to admit those words to you," she pressed a kiss on his back between the two wings.

She saw the shards in them. Somehow they seemed to be forming a rainbow with how colorful they were and they looked like jewels. She gasped as she put a hand to her mouth realizing how more than half were the same blue-green that the Corn stone was. It was just reflected between some blues, greens, purples, golds, and reds.

They looked almost like a mosaic tapestry of the world's purest crystal.

"Kuon," she said before he took a deep breath and she saw the subtle way that his wings moved when he did so.

"Kyoko…" she finally heard her husband speak in a much younger voice and she looked up. She needed to be very still right now and very quiet. She was scared that saying or doing the wrong thing would cause for him to shatter and the pieces to never fit together again. "If I turn around, please promise me that you will try not to get scared?" he asked.

His voice sounded different even from Corn's, it wasn't anything to do with the age or maturity of the voice. It was as if it was a different frequency. It was as if he had inherited a fairy or angel voice, it sounded almost like singing.

"I promise," Kyoko said before reaching out to hold her husband's hand.

She closed her eyes and nodded before smiling at him as she realized he had been afraid of being _so much_ younger than her. He looked about fifteen. She had seen a few pictures of him at that age and even though this man before her wasn't even half as depressed as in those pictures, he did look afraid. She reached out to touch his cheek, finding his blond hair to be below his chin. "Hey," she said with a weak smile.

Kyoko tried to find the right words to say, she tried to think of how to tell Kuon that despite how young he was she could still only see _him_. She was trying to find words that sounded supportive instead of as if he was a child. Trying to find the right words, she saw him look down almost as if he was terrified and placed both hands on his cheeks.

She kissed him passionately before pulling back with a grin. "I love you, Kuon."

She saw the hope start to show in his eyes as he looked at her and she smiled. God, if this guy had grown up in Kyoto and had taken an interest in her. If they had been the same age and in the same class, she might have never looked at Shou in the same way again. This teenage boy was gorgeous. However, this was also her husband and with the amount his body was changing, the pain and stress must be hard to continue to handle.

"Kyoko," Kuon said as he looked at her. "I'm not sure what's going on? I keep trying to figure it out but…I can't find any answers. This whole encounter, this transformation. It's like a riddle to me. These wings," he said as they moved again. "I'm sorry that you have to be caught up in this."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around the now younger man and pulled him to her chest. She embraced him closely and pressed her forehead against his cheek. "That's why we're a team. We figure things out together. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think your wings are beautiful and I don't care if you are a fairy now. I'll protect you, just for once let my strength be your strength as well."

Kuon laughed weakly, "For once?" he asked, "I always depend on you when I'm at my weakest," he smiled looking as if he might break, "I'm glad I can continue it now."

Kyoko laughed softly hearing that, as she felt a glow behind her she moved over to Kuon and wrapped her arms tightly around him as if trying to protect him. This was _her_ husband and no matter what form of life he had become, no matter his age or his looks, this was the man she loves. Nobody could dare take him from her.

As they looked to where the glow was, Kuon felt his body being held tight in Kyoko's arms as if she was refusing anyone or anything to take him from her. Kuon wanted to reassure her that it was alright, but he was struck silent by seeing Aurora there.

Before he could even say another word, Kyoko wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked protectively. "What did you do to Kuon?" she said as Aurora glanced her up and down.

"You really do love him don't you, well he is gorgeous I have to admit," she said before placing a hand on Kuon's cheek as he flinched away. Kyoko took a deep breath in. She had always promised herself that she would not become one of those foolish girls who would fight so desperately over a man, not since she had 'been with' Shou. She had never thought it would be Kuon and she definitely had never thought it would have been in _this_ way.

"Of course I love him," Kyoko said as she tried to be mindful of her belly where there daughter was definitely showing now. Kyoko felt the tears in her eyes, "He is gorgeous, he's god like, but he's my husband, my Kuon."

Aurora smiled, "It would be easier for him to be in the fairy world, he is destined to become a fairy prince of one of the elements," she said as Kyoko frowned. "My element is air, I am the fairy princess of the wind and the sky. It would be a fantastic life where he would soar higher than anyone el-"

Kuon shook his head, "I refuse to go into your world." He said before looking down, "Where is the element of earth?" he asked as Aurora blinked whilst looking at him.

"That would be a fairy hidden amongst your people, but without a fairy princess there can be no fairy prince," Aurora said honestly. Kyoko could tell by the expression on the princess's face that she hadn't wanted to say that. She could tell that Aurora was scared about not being Kuon's princess. Well sorry, but that role had already been cast some time ago.

"You mean that…Kuon would be here but a secret fairy?" Kyoko asked not wanting to show how happy she was about that thought, "Is there a fairy princess of the earth?" she asked again as Aurora shook her head.

"There isn't," she said, "a human would have to volun-"

Aurora paused as Kyoko had her hand in the air as if asking a question in class. She blinked before hearing the woman speak clearly. "On the grounds that nothing happen to our child, I would like to become a fairy," she said with an incredibly straight face.

Kuon glanced at her, his eyes showing his shock at her just asking like that. He didn't think that things worked like that, you couldn't just become a fairy…right? Oh hell, what was he even arguing about, right now he had _wings_.

"Alright," Aurora smiled, "however if you are to become a fairy, we will need Kuon to be your teacher which means that he has to be put in true fairy form so he can rediscover the world of the fairies." She put Kuon's hand on Kyoko's and then pulled back. "I want to transfer some of his fairy magic to you," she explained before chanting some words and Kyoko froze as she felt a power grow inside of her and the next thing she knew, she was looking at an eighteen year old Kuon. She grinned as she looked at him.

"Do I look older?" she whispered as he quickly shook his head. At least right now she didn't.

Before Kyoko could say another word, Aurora had her palm to Kuon's forehead and Kyoko didn't know what to do as she saw the man she loved shrink and fall unconsciously against the blankets. His body was glowing a rich golden color and Kyoko could swear that by the size of his body she could put him in a teacup.

Kyoko nervously reached for him, holding the fairy version of her husband in her hand extremely carefully. She was scared to touch him when he was this small. She looked up at Aurora, "He won't stay like…"

"The size is only for three days, just enough time for him to remember his past and his connection to my world," she said. "You can expect your own wings to grow within a few weeks," she said before conjuring up a marble slab with a glass dome. "You can put him here," she said as Kyoko looked at her.

"Like a pet?" she scoffed before going over to her vanity table and pulling out a small silk and velvet jewelry box that Kuon had once given to her. She had always said it would have been perfect for a bed for Thumbelina. Now it was going to be a bed for her fairy husband.

She took a very cotton balls and then a powder puff and made something soft for him to be placed on before placing a handkerchief over him as a blanket. She looked up at Aurora before going over to the marble and glass container. "He'll be okay in here, right?" she asked. "He has enough air? He won't be too cold?"

"It'll be safe in there for him," Aurora said. "I'll return when he'll be ready to wake up," she said and before Kyoko could ask more questions, she had disappeared. Kyoko nervously placed the glass dome over Kuon. She was terrified by how small he was, but she had hope that he would be with her again soon.

One thing was for certain and that was that she would not leave him unattended. She also knew that she desperately wanted her daughter checked over. Hopefully Julie would be able to watch that tiny fairy prince.

 **Author Note**

Hope you enjoyed, all fair reviews are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13 - Life Goes On

**AN:** Sorry for such a long wait everyone. I was always planning on updating this one as well as the slight rewrite 'Young at Heart' but got attacked by some people who didn't like the fact that I wanted to create a rewrite. Well, I hope you enjoy and once again thank you for your patience.

 **Chapter Thirteen – Life Goes On**

Kyoko knew that fairies existed now. Not only was she going to become a fairy, but Kuon, trapped in a tiny and unconscious body was as well. This was incredibly strange. Aurora had said that Kuon was supposed to learn all about the fairy universe and was then to come back and teach her about it. This was so much weirder than finding out that he was an eighty year old man who she could convince to teach her about acting. It was as if she was stuck in one of those supernatural dramas that other actors had been cast in. One of the strangest ones was even credited with Ren Tsuruga in its list of cast members.

So, maybe this wasn't too weird on Kuon? Then again, acting was so much different than a normal, waking life.

Kyoko wanted to touch him, but she was scared at the same time. This tiny body that her husband occupied now looked so delicate. It was as if one brush against him might hurt him so she would have to keep a close eye on him but never touch him. This was just like the rose in Beauty and the Beast, but instead of the glass helping herself, it was helping the man she loves.

Kyoko heard a knock on the door and rose, she looked at Kuon again wanting to make sure he hadn't shriveled up and died within the last two or three minutes and then stood up and walked over to the door. She wasn't even sure how to explain this to her parents in law.

She opened the door and saw the concerned expressions that they were both carrying on their faces. This would, most likely, be quite difficult to explain to them. She looked down and took a deep breath in, she had to think about the best words which wouldn't confuse the situation too much.

"Kyoko," Julie said nervously, "What is it? What happened? He's alright, you said something had happened to him?" she asked as Kuu tried to study Kyoko's body language.

"If there is something that has happened, is there anything that we can do?" he asked trying to comfort his daughter in law. Whatever he could do to help his son, he was more than willing to make an attempt.

Kyoko looked up, "You know how Kuon was an older man because he wanted to protect me, because he gave his life energy for the two of us?" she asked as one of her hands drifted towards her belly where their daughter was growing. "Well, that fairy magic has been used against him," she tried to explain. She looked away. She wasn't sure of the best way of explaining the situation anymore.

"Alright, I think we've both come to terms with that," Kuu replied as Julie's eyes widened.

"It's been used against him?" she asked and put a hand to her heart, her fear for her son growing and expanding in her heart every second they stood there.

"The fairy kingdom wanted to make Kuon one of the princes so they placed magic in him to make him so. They attempted to take him from the earth, but we managed to talk them into making him prince of the earth fairies," Kyoko paused. She was hesitant to say more because even though she was explaining the events that had actually happened, she sounded as if she had fallen and hit her head and should be treated by a world-renown psychiatrist.

"Wow," Kuu said as he had the chance to speak whilst Kyoko thought over her bizarre her own words had sounded as she said them. "I…wow, so Kuon is now a fairy prince of the earth realm. You do understand how strange that -"

"I know," Kyoko nodded, "but if you see him then you'll understand and I know that it's strange but please understand that he is still your son. He still needs your help, but because a fairy prince needs a fairy princess to survive the element that they have chosen. I decided to be a fairy as well. Kuon is recovering memories of the fairy world right now so he's unable to wake or speak to you until he does, but at least he'll be here. I was just hoping that you, Father, would be able to take me to the doctor to make sure that his little one," Kyoko's hand returned to her belly. "Is doing alright with everything strange happening."

"Of course," Kuu nodded, "We can do that, but is it possible for me to see Kuon before we set out?" he asked as he continued to study her. These words made no sense, it was as if this was a weirdly structured drama that the screenwriter had somehow lost control of.

Kyoko nodded and went back into the bedroom where she gestured to the tiny Kuon. Julie rushed to look at him immediately whilst Kuu stood a little further back, his eyes widening as he took in the fairy form. There were two things that he knew. First, that this was his son. Second, that this was a fairy version of his son. He looked at Kyoko who gave a nod, anticipating exactly what his question was.

"Kuon," Julie said as she looked at the tiny version of her child. "I don't understand this," she said as she looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. Her son had had to go through so much and as his mother she felt guilty that she hadn't protected him. She was scared that the way that Kyoko was speaking meant that her son had to stay this way forever. That meant that there were so many things that he would miss out on, including his acting. She was terrified about him being caught by a research lab so that they could perform experiments on him to try to figure out the biology of fairy creatures.

She knew that she would always love him, she couldn't stop loving her little boy, but the word little boy took on a whole new definition.

"Hello, my darling," she whispered to him as she looked him over. She saw the teeny tiny ears, the hand that looked like a doll's hand. The skin that was so soft and smooth. His body which looked so fragile that if she touched it wrong, she would break him to pieces. "Your father and I are here, we'll be around so when you wake up, we want to see you. Please make sure to take care of yourself," she looked at Kyoko who was moving awkwardly.

"Julie?" she asked as Julie looked up at her and nodded. "I was hoping that Father could take me to the doctors to get the baby checked up on. I don't know how long it will take, but whilst I am getting checked over, I would really appreciate it if you could watch him."

Julie nodded immediately, "Of course. Is there anything more that I should know? Anything that I should note down so that I can help him?" she said. She really wanted to help him.

"I've told you everything that I know, but please don't touch him," Kyoko said as tears appeared in her eyes. She wanted to count it off as just the hormones from her pregnancy, but she was sure that it had a fear element as well and not just the fear of losing Kuon but the fear that something even worse would befall them.

What could be worse than becoming fairies who would rule over the earth element?

"So, did you make an appointment with the doctor?" Kuu asked as Kyoko nodded.

"Yes, but please take care of him for me?" she asked her mother in law who nodded.

"I promise," she told Kyoko before she watched her husband and daughter in law leave. Julie turned back to the unconscious fairy prince. "Wow, Kuon…you always seem to have something exciting happening in your life," she said thoughtfully before she relaxed, just looking over these extremely tiny features.

…..

…..

 _A six year old Kyoko stood very still with the excitement showing on her face as she heard Corn pant after he had just done his trick in the air. She was extremely impressed by him. She hadn't seen anyone like him before and so seeing him there with his golden hair and his emerald eyes just screamed that he was one of the fairies in her mind._

" _Teach me," she said with a hand up in the air. She had seen this trick a few times now and she was so impressed and in awe of it. "Please teach me. I want to do it."_

 _Corn shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, flying can only be done by the fairies. I'm not even flying properly yet so if you tried, you might get hurt. I think it's best if you enjoy being a person," he said feeling bad for lying to her so much. However, with how much she was having to endure and the short time when they would actually know each other, if being a fairy was what made her happy and brought her comfort then he would be a fairy._

" _Corn, thank you," Kyoko smiled as Corn blinked and looked at her._

" _For what, Kyoko-chan?" he asked as Kyoko looked down and shook her head. He took a step towards her and tilted his head to the side. "You can tell me, is it something to do with…"_

" _I'd like to thank Corn for inspiring me and motivating me," she said with her eyes closed as if she was embarrassed about this._

 _Corn smiled, "Well, then I'd like to thank you, Kyoko-chan for the same thing." He looked down and then grinned as he saw her looking nervously at him. "I wish you luck with your Prince Shou as well," he told her as she smiled widely._

" _Thank you, Corn!"_

…..

…..

Kyoko came back a little while later with a smile on her face, Kuu followed her looking relieved himself. Though the doctor had actually questioned why her father in law was with her instead of the father of her child, the two of them had managed to come up with the reasoning that Kuon was away researching his illness and that Kuu was there in his place.

Kyoko was very thankful that her father in law had shown his protectiveness for both of his sons and when they had received the news that the baby was as healthy as ever, all relief seemed to arrive. So, maybe the child would be born as a fairy and therefore never experience life as a human, but that was fine. As long as she was alright it was fine.

That did bring up another concern for Kyoko however. If her child wasn't born as a fairy and was just a regular human, would she be allowed to raise her and care for her. It was at this point that Kuu had anticipated the anxiety that seemed to be drowning her and had told her that he would be there to help raise the baby if she couldn't. She would still be able to see her and raise her, but on times that they were unable to, he and Julie would make sure that she was taken care of.

That was news that she could tell Kuon, when he woke up.

As she came into the bedroom, she sat beside Julie and grinned at her. "Everything is alright," she tried to explain to her mother in law. "How is he?"

"I think he's doing fine," Julie nodded, she hugged her daughter gently. "He'll be happy to hear that. I think that part of him has always wanted to be a father."


End file.
